UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE
by SesshMamYashGF-Milenia Angels
Summary: Todos deseamos que la persona objeto de nuestro amor, nos sorprenda el dìa de nuestro cumpleaños. Darien desea con toda el alma que Serena no lo haga, pues cree conocer la "sorpresa" que le darà, sin saber que està muy equivocado...
1. El Secuestro

_"I never said I would stay to the end but I love you.."_

**Como siempre al iniciar aclaramos que… los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, y que solo somos un par de Hotakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, lo único que nos pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla en este y el siguiente capítulo, no nos golpeen pero… por motivos muy fuertes… no pudimos subir esta historia en la fecha exacta del cumpleaños de nuestro amado Mamoru, sin embargo teníamos la inquietud de hacerlo… y como dicen por ahí… más vale tarde que nunca.**

**N'As (Nota de autoras) Este fic iba a ser originalmente un One Shot, pero ciertas circunstancias nos llevaron a hacer 2 episodios, es un mundo alternativo, se han cambiado ciertas cosas que al leer ya notarán, en esta historia no tienen superpoderes ni nada por el estilo, llevan vidas como nosotros… hemos empleado un estilo diferente al de el otro fic que ustedes ya conocen… este capitulo raya en la desconfianza, la angustia y la tristeza, lo cuál cambia completamente en el siguiente capitulo, otra cosita no usamos la palabra "flashback", la reemplazamos por "recuerdos" ya que es parte del sello personal de nuestros fics, por ùltimo esperamos que sea de su agrado… y ya saben sin más Blah… Blah… los invitamos a leer…**

**atte.: SesshMamYashGF y ****Annyfansmoon**

**UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE.**

**CAPÌTULO 1. EL SECUESTRO**

Cierta melodía resonaba de manera estridente por los pasillos de una lujosa mansión veraniega situada a las afueras de la sofisticada ciudad de Tokio, un joven de hermosos rasgos y porte varonil, se recargó en la pared mientras se resbalaba sobre esta de manera lenta hasta caer sentado en el suelo, dobló sus rodillas para poder hundir su rostro en medio de ellas mientras cantaba de manera ahogada y fantasmagórica…

_I never meant to fall in love__… / Nunca quise enamorarme_

_That's why I never… __/ Por eso nunca _

_I never said__… / Nunca dije_

_I would stay to the end__…/ __Que permanecería hasta el final_

_But__ I Fall in Love… / __Pero me enamoré_

_I'm no__t close to you, no anymore… / Ya no estoy cerca de ti, no màs _

_I wake up and __you're gone… / Despierto y te has ido_

_Now that I'm addicted to you… / Ahora que soy adicto a ti_

_Why __don't you see that? / ¿Por que no puedes ver eso?_

_I just can't live without you… / __Ya no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Why? __I wonder why? / ¿Por qué? ¿Me pregunto por qué?_

_And the answer is so simple… / Y la respuesta es tan sencilla_

_Just __because… I love you… / __Solo porque… Te amo _

Un vaso de cristal lleno con hielo y whisky aún se encontraba en sus manos, lo aferraba con fuerza, como si con ello pudiera mitigar el dolor que embargaba su alma, logró erguirse y de manera vacilante se dirigió hasta la chimenea recubierta de mármol blanco que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, tomó en su mano izquierda un portarretratos que se encontraba situado sobre ella, mientras que bebía de un solo trago todo el contenido del vaso, un leve rugido salió de su boca, había bebido de manera imprudente todo el licor y sentía las consecuencias en la garganta, en un acto repentino de furia arrojó el vaso al piso, con una mueca en los labios veía como se hacía añicos.

-Así se ha roto nuestro amor, pero sabes… -Deslizaba con cuidado sus dedos sobre el cristal del portarretratos que guardaba la fotografía de una hermosa rubia con expresivos ojos azules y una mirada risueña, parecía un ángel- todavía guardo una esperanza, si tú me dices que todo es mentira, yo te creo… te lo juro amor… te creo…

Nuevamente cantaba con una voz quebrada por sollozar. Sí… cantaba de dolor, de despecho y de rabia consigo mismo, se sentía estùpido, no tenía una explicación lógica para la situación en la que ahora se encontraba hundido, años atrás creía firmemente no enamorarse y ahora… era otra la historia, tan patético… se dijo así mismo…

_I'm crazy because of you…__/ Estoy loco por tu causa_

_Baby... Can you hear me crying? / Bebè, ¿Puedes oìrme llorar?_

_Why denied I'm dying?__ / ¿Para que negar que estoy muriendo?_

_I don't even recognize myself… __/ Ni siquiera yo me reconozco_

_I'm a strange burning with my own desire… __/ __Soy un extraño ardiendo con mi propio deseo_

_But __I love you, I love you… /Pero Te amo… Te amo…_

_Let's give us another chance… / Vamos a darnos otra oportunidad_

_Baby please… please… __/ Bebè por favor… por favor…_

_I'm begging yo__u, please… / __Te lo suplico, por favor…_

_Come back and love me__ again… / __Regresa y ámame otra vez_

_Because __I love you; I love you… / Por què Te amo… __Te amo…_

_There's no question about it / De eso no hay duda_

Como una visión lejana, así era el recuerdo que su mente revivía en esos instantes, esta melodía lo ponía tan mal, describía a la perfección su realidad, pero no podía dejar de escucharla, con ella podía sentir como real lo que había vivido estos años…

_I never meant to fall in love__… / Nunca quise enamorarme_

_That's why I never… / __Por eso nunca _

_I never said… / __Nunca dije _

_I would stay to the end… / __Que permanecería hasta el final_

_But I Fall in Love… / __Pero me enamoré_

_I'm not close to you, no anymore… / Ya no estoy cerca de ti, no màs _

_I wake up and __you're gone… / Despierto y te has ido_

_Now that I'm addicted to you… / Ahora que soy adicto a ti_

_Why don't you see that? __/ ¿Por que no puedes ver eso?_

_I just can't live without you… / __Ya no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Why? __I wonder why? / ¿Por què? ¿Me pregunto por què?_

_And the __answer is so simple… / Y la respuesta es tan sencilla_

_Just because__… I love you… / __Solo porque… Te amo _

۩۩ **Recuerdos **۩۩

Dos años atrás, se podía observar a un joven que recorría presuroso los blancos pasillos de un hospital, no era cualquier joven, poseía ciertas características que le permitían destacar entre la multitud… su altura, tez blanca, ojos hechizantes y cabellos negros como la misma noche, debido a la velocidad con la que caminaba su enorme bata blanca ondeaba ligeramente sobre el cuerpo, una pequeña placa metálica relucía en el bolsillo izquierdo de la bata, con esta se identificaba como doctor del más reconocido hospital de Tokio, parecía que había un caso emergente por atender, sin saber que ese día conocería a la mujer que se convertiría en el amor de su vida.

-Doctor Chiba, sígame por favor, lo estábamos esperando – Decía una joven enfermera, al tiempo que dirigía al joven doctor y le daba mayores datos del caso.

-¿Qué tenemos Kaido?

-Niño, de 9 años, ingresó al hospital hace una hora, fue arrollado por un carro al salir de la escuela, está consciente, pero se queja de dolor en el área abdominal, por eso tratamos de localizarlo lo más rápido posible doctor.

-Si, lo sé, pero estaba atendiendo otro paciente, lo deje con el doctor Kou, es el indicado para tal caso.

-Según los estudios se ha revelado que tiene Hemorragia Intraperitoneal

-¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Se le ha suministrado morfina, para mitigar el dolor, su hígado parece completamente reventado pero aún así es afortunado, pudo fracturarse el cuello también, su hermana impidió que lo movieran de lo contrario… habría serias consecuencias, pobre chica hizo lo que pudo, aunque la culpa la tiene muy mal.

- Muy bien, ordene a la doctora Mizuno que prepare el quirófano 5, se le hará una laparotomía de emergencia. ¿Dónde están los padres? Se les debe comunicar lo que se hará con el menor, para que firmen la documentación necesaria.

- Están en la sala de espera, se ven impacientes…

-Como cualquier padre estaría en su situación, no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ellos.

A paso firme y agigantado se dirigió con los padres de… Sammy Tsukino, ese era el nombre del pequeño que aparecía en el expediente médico, la imagen era desgarradora y aunque veía casos similares todos los días, su buen corazón siempre sufría al dar noticias nada agradables, repentinamente fijó su vista en cierta joven rubia, que estaba con los padres del niño accidentado, ella debía ser la hermana, la culpa solo alimentaba su desesperación y se veía inminente un ataque de ansiedad.

-Ustedes deben ser los señores Tsukino, soy el doctor Chiba… si me permiten… la señorita deberá ir con la enfermera para que le apliquen un sedante, eso la tranquilizará…

-No, yo no puedo… usted no entiende… es mi culpa… yo debería ocupar el lugar de mi hermanito… si algo le pasa yo no podré vivir con ello… –Decía la rubia mientras sollozaba desesperadamente y su semblante demostraba cada vez más lo urgente que era calmarla.

-Tranquila señorita, sus padres deberán firmar la hoja de consentimiento para realizar la intervención quirúrgica que su hermano necesita y se procederá a… -Era inútil seguir explicando, la chica se desmayaba por la impresión, saber que su pequeño hermano sería sometido a cirugía fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya no podía ocultar su debilidad, el pelinegro reaccionó lo más rápido posible, y sin percatarse ya tenía sujeta a la joven mujer por la cintura, evitando así que se golpeara contra el duro suelo- Kaido, haz que los señores firmen la autorización y después ve a que preparen al pequeño para cirugìa y lo anestesien, me encargaré de que la señorita reciba la atención necesaria…

-Si doctor no se preocupe…

El sedante surtió efecto rápido, la pelirrubia que instantes atrás no se controlaba, dormía apaciblemente en una de las camillas del hospital, horas pasaron y la operaciòn se llevó a cabo con bastante éxito, el pequeño Sammy era llevado a terapia intensiva para recuperarse lo antes posible, las escenas del accidente golpearon su mente nuevamente, haciendo que se levantara bastante agitada y preocupada, el inevitable olor a hospital, solo confirmó que no era una pesadilla sino una verdad lo que había sucedida horas atrás, las lágrimas escurrían sobre su rostro pálido mientras intentaba levantarse, lo que no pensó era encontrarse con un hermoso par de ojos tan bellos y cálidos que la hicieron tambalearse…

-Tranquilícese señorita Tsukino, es normal que se sienta débil, después de todo lo ocurrido, pero le alegrará saber que su hermano ya se encuentra fuera de peligro y dependiendo de su evolución, será el tiempo que permanezca internado, así que deje de preocuparse, en cuánto haya pasado por completo el efecto de el sedante que le he aplicado, prometo llevarla con su hermano, ¿Eso la tranquiliza?

-Gracias, es usted muy amable –De manera espontánea rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del doctor, permitiendo que este respirara el dulce aroma a rosas que emanaba de su larga cabellera, súbitamente sus mejillas tomaron un delator tono rojo, que indicaba que se encontraba avergonzada ante el impulso realizado- lo siento, es que la emoción me hace actuar de esta manera…

-No se disculpe señorita, es normal reaccionar así al recibir una noticia tan buena…

-Serena, me llamo Serena… –Musitó delicadamente, no le gustaba que una persona joven la tratara como si ella fuera una niña y con tanta formalidad.

- Perdón, no acostumbro tratar a pacientes con tanta familiaridad…

- Lo lamento, es que usted se ve muy joven, no parece doctor, además no soy paciente de este hospital, bueno... el hecho de desmayarme no lo hace ¿o sí? -Este comentario logró arrancar una gran sonrisa de los labios del galeno, no era una chica normal, ella había causado impacto en él…

-Esta bien Serena, pero deberás llamarme Darien entonces... y bueno si soy joven para ocupar el puesto que tengo, pero te aseguro que no tanto como supones…

-¿Hablas en serio? Pues a mi me parece que eres demasiado joven ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué haces en este hospital? Oh… disculpa mi curiosidad…

-Pues verás… – dijo algo pensativo- Tengo 25, hace 4 años terminé mi carrera y ahora soy el jefe de médicos residentes en Mercy's Moon Hospital…

-Yo creí que eras más joven, yo tengo 20 y estoy en mi tercer año de economía, no sé mucho de medicina, pero por lo que me has dicho, seguro es un gran logro el puesto que tienes… ¿Cómo le has hecho? Es que eres tan joven para tener tantas responsabilidades…

-Bueno, en realidad no es gran cosa… digamos que siempre fui un chico muy aplicado en la escuela y eso me permitió terminar la carrera mucho antes…

-Eras un cerebrito entonces…

-Superdotado más bien… suena mejor esa palabra ¿No crees?

-Claro… oye ya me siento mejor, ¿Podrías llevarme con mi hermano? Es que quiero verlo, por favor…

-Está bien, supongo que ya puedes sostenerte sin ningún problema…

-Eso creo, sino tu puedes ayudarme ¿Verdad? – El chico asintió en silencio, la idea no le parecía tan descabellada, volver a tener en sus brazos a tan exquisita joven le agradaba demasiado… ¿Qué rayos ocurría con él? Este pensamiento lo turbó demasiado, pero sabía controlarse, ya no era un adolescente, sus gestos no lo delatarían- Entonces vamos, no puedo esperar.

Una alegre muchacha caminaba sostenida del brazo de un apuesto doctor, para visitar el cuarto de su hermano, la emoción la embargó enormemente al verlo despierto y brindándole una enorme sonrisa. Los días transcurrieron sin mayor problema, Sammy se recuperaba rápidamente, Serena lo visitaba todos los días y por supuesto al doctor, con quién había logrado hacer amistad, hasta que finalmente llegó el día en que este abandonaría el hospital, Serena llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas para su querido hermano, sonrió con tristeza al recordar que ya no tendría excusas para ver a Darien, un leve punzar en su corazón se hizo presente, sus sospechas eran ciertas… se había enamorado de él, pero debía sacarlo de su cabeza, ella era muy inmadura para alguien como el pelinegro, llegó al cuarto de su hermano, donde este ya se encontraba listo y feliz por dejar el hospital, su corazón palpitó fuertemente al ver al galeno despedirse de su hermano y sus papás, quizás sería la última vez que lo vería… se acercó hasta su hermano extendiéndole el ramo de flores, no sin antes extraer una de ellas, lo abrazó efusivamente y luego… armándose de valor, giro su rostro para ver al que sin proponérselo ya era dueño de su corazón…

-Hola Darien, gracias por todas las atenciones que tuviste para con mi hermano y mi familia, muy bonito gesto de tu parte…

-Fue un placer Serena ¿Podrías regalarme cinco minutos de tu tiempo? Hay algo que deseo saber…

- Mamá, Papá… ¿Puedo alcanzarlos en el estacionamiento? Prometo no tardar… -Su mirada era suplicante, anhelaba saber que le preguntaría el chico, sus padres asintieron gustosos y salieron tranquilamente de la habitación de hospital, con el pequeño en silla de ruedas, siguiendo el protocolo del hospital.

-Déjame hablar primero a mí… -El chico arqueó una ceja en gesto dubitativo, pero al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de ella, comprendía que estaba igual de nerviosa que él, sonrío levemente y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza- Quiero darte esta rosa, en señal de gratitud no solo por lo que hiciste por mi hermano, sino por mí, por tu ayuda en aquel día… y también tengo una pregunta… -los ojos del pelinegro brillaron fugazmente, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, rogaba al cielo para que hablara y rompiera esta tortura cuanto antes- ¿Podrías ser mi amigo? Aunque ya no esté mi hermano internado… ¿Podrías seguir brindándome tu amistad? – El semblante del chico cambió, había un ligero rastro de ¿tristeza?, quizás existían reglas que impedían que médicos y familiares de pacientes se involucraran, maldita burocracia…

-¿Solo quieres mi amistad? Yo pensaba…. Bueno eso ya no importa…- Podía percibirse un tono de tristeza y decepción en su varonil voz, breves segundos le tomó recapacitar… sacaría valor de su interior, debía hacerlo o quizás más tarde se arrepentiría- En realidad si importa… me importa… es algo difícil para mí, inusual es la palabra más correcta… pero… Serena yo no quiero tu amistad…

-¿No? ¿Hablas en serio…? –Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de ella, era inevitable detenerlas, brotaban de manera fluida, ¿Tanto se había equivocado? Debía ser que ni siquiera era capaz de despertar sentimiento alguno en alguien tan perfecto… como él.

-Es en serio, porque yo… yo... Me gustas, me encantas… -La ojiazul no podía creerlo, entró en shock ante semejante confesión, su corazón se alegró más al sentir los húmedos y calidos labios del pelinegro posarse sobre los suyos, al principio con timidez y duda, pero al corresponderle ella con ansiedad, el contacto se hizo más profundo y pasional, una descarga eléctrica recorría el cuerpo de ambos, el pulso aumentó de manera descomunal, las pupilas se dilataron al descubrir el deseo que los rodeaba en ese momento, no querían separarse, anhelaban con toda el alma, que el tiempo se detuviera e inmortalizara el momento, pero la falta de oxigeno los hizo volver a la realidad…

-Lo lamento… yo… -No tenía palabras para pedir disculpas y si ella… ¿no deseaba lo mismo que él?, imposible… correspondió al beso…

-¿En serio lo lamentas? Yo no… yo lo deseaba… desde aquel día… cuando te abrasé, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo yo entiendo… -No podía creer lo que decía, sus labios temblaban aún rojos y ligeramente inflamados por el beso, ellos reclamaban un segundo contacto, su alma lo anhelaba, pero el comentario del pelinegro ahogaba esa esperanza.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Con tremenda declaración cualquier duda quedaba zanjada.

-Es en serio… -Musitó aún alucinada la chica, parecía un sueño, debía serlo, no podía tener tanta suerte…

-Por supuesto, si dices que sí, ya no tendré que inventar excusas para besarte cuando quiera o buscarte como loco por la ciudad por solo para verte una vez más… -La rubia se abalanzó a sus brazos, asintiendo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, así empezó un noviazgo simplemente hermoso para ambos, conforme avanzó el tiempo solo descubrían lo mucho que se amaban, que ya no podían estar sin el otro, eran almas gemelas y debían tomar una decisión importante que marcaría el resto de sus vidas, hasta que llego el día en que conocieron a sus respectivas familias y amistades en una fiesta en donde anunciarían su compromiso…

-Te presento a mi primo Haruka y su esposa Michiru, sería bueno que le recomendaras un buen doctor para que la ayude a llevar el control de su embarazo… -A Serena, en realidad le ilusionaba que su novio tuviera una buena relación con su familia…

-Claro, es un gran placer conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien, Serena habla mucho de ustedes… -El chico estiraba su mano para saludar a cierto rubio que lo veía con un poco de ¿desconfianza?, no... eran los nervios, pues este le brindaba una sonrisa…

-Mucho gusto Darien, espero que trates muy bien a la cabeza de Bombón, es más que una prima es mi hermanita menor…ella lo sabe y no me gustaría que le rompieran el corazón…

-Discúlpalo es un poco impulsivo… es que quiere tanto a Serena que por eso se comporta así, si lo sabré yo que llevo soportándolo 5 años… -La peliverde sonreía conocía de sobra lo impulsivo que era su esposo además de protector cuando veía amenazado a alguien de su familia.

-No hay problema, ustedes son su familia y es normal que quieran lo mejor para ella, así que haré hasta lo imposible por hacerlo…

-Mira ya llegaron Amy y Taiki… es justo el momento para presentar a tu hermana con mis primos…

-Hola hermanito, hola cuñada… -Un leve rubor cubría las mejillas de la chica, lo cuál era una característica especial en ella- Oh… perdón por darles la espalda –Se refería a las personas que acompañaban a Darien y Serena.

-No se preocupe…somos Haruka y Michiru Tenoh, primos de Serena es un placer conocerla señorita…

-Amy Mizuno, soy hermana de Darien y el joven que me acompaña es mi prometido Taiki Kou…

-¿Mizuno? Pero Darien se apellida Chiba… ¿Cómo es que son hermanos? –Preguntaba de manera curiosa una intrigada Michiru…

-Somos hijos de la misma madre, pero de diferentes padres, Amy es menor que yo, esa es la razón… -Intervino de manera cortés Darien.

-Lo siento, he cometido una indiscreción… -En la voz de la peliverde se notaba la vergüenza que sentía por lo sucedido.

-Eso no es malo para nosotros, al contrario nos ha hecho querernos como verdaderos hermanos, así que no te preocupes, por cierto… ahí están los hermanos de mi prometido, les haré una señal para que se nos unan y los conozcan, son chicos agradables…

La velada transcurrió sin mayor problema, el compromiso fue anunciado de manera espectacular y por supuesto no faltaban las felicitaciones, el tiempo pasó volando y faltaban solo un par de meses para que la boda se llevara a cabo, todo iba tan bien… hasta que un día Serena empezó a actuar extraño… Darien creía que se encontraba planeando darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños que se aproximaba, eso lo ilusionaba, pues sabía que su novia siempre lo sorprendía con hermosos detalles en es fecha tan importante, sentía no merecer tantas atenciones, pues este año el había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de su futura esposa, debido al exceso de trabajo acumulado en el hospital, la había compensado claro estaba pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor del todo… le tenía confianza absoluta aunque la actitud de ella variara… hasta que un día todo cambió… encontró a la chica hablando por teléfono de manera muy sospechosa…

-Claro que no sospecha nada, le daré un regalo que no espera… tendrá un cumpleaños para recordar por la eternidad, así lo haré pagar por su descuido… Mira que olvidar mi cumpleaños de esa manera… pobre no sabe la que le espera… yo por supuesto haciéndome la inocente ya sabes… cuando vea lo que he hecho no lo va a creer... –Soltó una gran carcajada, creando un gran espasmo en el cuerpo del chico, que seguía en silencio escuchando todo lo que decía, no podía creer lo que ella decía, no… seguro… seguro todo tenía una explicación… era un mal entendido si… eso era, la rubia continuo su charla por teléfono y él seguía atento…

-Solo falta una semana para su cumpleaños, mira que me ha costado seguir fingiendo pero es necesario… si quiero que todo salga según lo planeado… luego seguimos hablando, Darien está por llegar y sería un desastre que se enterara de todo... -¿Plan? Un dolor agudo se clavó en el pecho del doctor, entonces… ¿No lo amaba? Él era parte de un maquiavélico plan… ahora entendía todo… por eso su cambio repentino el último mes, por eso rehusaba a tener intimidad con él, argumentando no sentirse lista para dar el gran paso… Que tonto había sido… sin duda ella era una excelente actriz, pero… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡Claro! Él era un prestigiado cirujano y además jefe de residentes del mejor hospital de Tokio, era siniestro pensar en eso… lo había enamorado por que era respetable, joven y con una posición económica envidiable… diabólico… ese plan había funcionado, se sentía morir, él la amaba más que a su propia vida, ya no podía vivir sin ella lo sabía… lo había traicionado y sin embargo… le daría una oportunidad… si ella confesaba todo… se la daría… por amor… sentía que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo, su garganta estaba reseca por el dolor, aún así se armaría de valor para enfrentarla, lentamente entró en la sala de estar hasta situarse frente a ella.

-Hola, tardaste… pensé que llegarías antes –Su voz parecía tan sincera y su rostro reflejaba alegría al verlo, ella fingía muy bien… ¿Hasta cuando planeaba seguirlo engañando? Hasta casarse y después abandonarlo y dejarlo en la ruina… eso debía ser… controlando el inmenso dolor, mezclado con rabia que sentía respondió…

-Ha sido un día muy atareado en el hospital, escuché que hablabas con alguien, pensé que eran tus padres pero la sirvienta me dijo que salieron… -Esperaba ansioso la respuesta de la rubia, quería saber si ella tenía un poco de remordimiento por lo que le hacía…

-¿Ah? Hablaba con Rei, quiere que vayamos a escoger mi ajuar de novia –Un leve tono de nerviosismo se escuchaba en la voz de la chica, se sentía un poco agitada al pensar que su novio había escuchado la conversación telefónica, si era cierto, todos sus planes se vendrían abajo.

-¿Segura…? No creo, yo escuché algo acerca de un plan… –Sus ojos reflejaron un leve destello de enojo…

-¿En serio? Seguro escuchaste mal… ¿Cuál plan? –Ahora si empezó a tener miedo, estaba descubierta, la farsa había terminado…

-¡Ya basta de fingir! Lo escuché todo… todo… y sabes no me interesa oír tus excusas… déjalo así… mejor me voy antes de cometer una locura…

-Pero déjame explicarte… por favor… seguro todo es un mal entendido…

-El mal entendido aquí soy yo… por creer que… olvídalo… -El pelinegro salió hecho una furia, dejando a una rubia llorando desconsoladamente… ¿Lloraba? ¿Por qué causa? Saberse descubierta o porque en verdad ¿Lo amaba?

Transcurrieron varios días, ella lo buscaba, pero él ni siquiera se dignaba a contestar sus llamadas, solo el fin de semana lo separaba de la fecha que creyó sería inolvidable por tener a su lado la compañía de la que creyó era la mujer de su vida, pero ya había hecho su decisión, cancelaría todo, el matrimonio ya no se llevaría a cabo y se lo diría en ese instante, cogiò el teléfono y marcó desesperadamente, no tenía el valor para hacerlo personalmente, espero breves instantes pero que a él le parecían eternos…

-Hola…

-Serena hablé porque necesito decirte algo muy importante…

-Darien… yo sabía que recapacitarías, te he buscado... ¿Por qué me esquivas?

-Fácil, ya no habrá boda… hemos terminado, no insistas por favor…

-¿Es una broma verdad…? No puedes hablar en serio… dime… que es una broma…

-No, no lo es… ya no finjas que te importo sé que te cuesta hacerlo… gracias de antemano… aunque faltan días para mi cumpleaños ya lo has hecho inolvidable...

-¿Por qué me hablas así? Usas un tono muy hiriente… me lastima tus palabras…

-Eres de lo peor y dices que te cuesta fingir, si eres tan buena actriz… -La rabia lo dominó por completo y tomó el teléfono arrojándolo por los aires para que este se hiciera pedazos contra la pared, se tomaría el fin de semana, cancelaría todos los asuntos pendientes y se marcharía de la ciudad, el lunes regresaría con más valor para afrontar todo lo que se le vendría encima… tomó las llaves del jaguar negro que poseía, recogería lo necesario de su departamento y luego… luego se perdería en la noche tratando de olvidar la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida, mientras tanto en casa de los Tsukino…

-Cabeza de bombón hemos llegado… nos acompañarás con el ginecoobstreta… ¿Verdad? Así podrás ver a Darien en el hospital… Serena, no me ignores, date la vuelta y responde… debemos ir por Michiru a casa… nos está esperando… ¿Serena que no me oyes? –Con pasos acelerados Haruka llegó hasta la ventana en la cuál su prima recargaba la frente sin querer voltear siquiera a mirarlo, la sorpresa fue grande al verla llorar- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? Explícame…

-¡Oh Haru! Terminó conmigo, ya no habrá boda, no quiere ni verme y yo… no sé que hacer…

-¡Maldito! Se lo advertí… se lo dije… -La ira cegó su entendimiento, mataría al desgraciado que le arruinaba la vida a Serena, tomaría su Land Rover para localizar a ese ser despreciable y acabarlo con sus manos

-No cometas locuras… Por favor… ¡espera…! -Era inútil detenerlo el rubio ya se había marchado, una angustia llenó su pecho ¿Y si algo le pasaba a Haruka por su culpa? El miedo se apoderó de ella…

El futuro padre aceleraba a más no poder, era imperdonable lo que el doctor le hacía a la rubia, su frustración aumentó al ir al hospital donde supuestamente estaba y se encontró con la noticia de que este no iría a trabajar todo el fin de semana, pretextando tener asuntos demasiado importantes que arreglar, ¡Cobarde, maldito cobarde! Gritaba de manera encolerizada, seguro estaba en su departamento lo atraparía antes de huir, podía verlo, metiendo una pequeña maleta en su vehiculo, lo sabía… el infeliz trataba de escapar… frenó violentamente, de manera imperceptible ya estaba situado justo detràs de la espalda del pelinegro y con la mano izquierda lo tomaba del hombro para voltearlo y darle un puñetazo que lo enviara al mismo infierno…

-Eres despreciable… ¡Un verdadero maldito! –Su puño derecho lleno de furia se estrellaba contra el rostro del sorprendido pelinegro, la sangre brotaba de su nariz mientras caía presurosamente al suelo… Has tomado una decisión… la cumplirás hasta sus últimas consecuencias… No te acercarás a ella suplicando perdón y una segunda oportunidad… has dejado ir a una excelente mujer…

-¿Excelente mujer? ¿Sabes lo que me hizo? –Decía mientras se incorporaba y trataba de limpiar la sangre que caía de su rostro y manchaba lo que hasta hace unos segundos era una impecable camisa azul cielo de manga larga- ¿No sabes verdad?, pregúntale… dile que te confiese que me ha engañado… -El rubio se abalanzó nuevamente contra él para asestarle un nuevo golpe, pero reaccionó de manera ágil, su orgullo herido lo hizo tomar vuelo y con toda la furia contenida, descargo su puño izquierdo en el rostro de su agresor- Solo me defiendo, no permitiré que me dañen más y menos por culpa de ella… le entregue todo mi amor ¿Sabes…? Pero ella solo jugó conmigo… dile que te explique acerca de una llamada que tuvo hace unos días, escuché todo… escuche como decía: _"Claro que no sospecha nada, le daré un regalo que no espera… tendrá un cumpleaños para recordar por la eternidad, así lo haré pagar por su descuido…. Mira que olvidar mi cumpleaños de esa manera… pobre no sabe la que le espera… yo por supuesto haciéndome la inocente ya sabes… cuando vea lo que he hecho no lo va a creer… Solo faltan una semana para su cumpleaños, mira que me ha costado seguir fingiendo pero es necesario… si quiero que todo salga según lo planeado…" _Pregúntale dile que te explique… porque cuando yo se lo pedí solo mintió más… y más… -Los ojos del rubio que yacía en el suelo se abrieron desmesuradamente al descubrir el motivo, claro que sabía de la llamada si la persona con la que habló ese día… era él… ahora comprendía el enojo, la decisión… estaba atónito ante la situación, quedando mudo e imposibilitado para impedir que el joven cirujano se marchara, lo veía alejarse a toda velocidad manejando como loco desenfrenado, reaccionó de manera instintiva, tenía que hablar con su prima y explicarle todo…

Mientras el rubio hablaba con su prima y trataba de arreglar todo, Darien se dirigía a la mansión que había adquirido recientemente como regalo de bodas para la que sería su esposa, había pasado mucho tiempo decorándola para convertirla en lo que sería el hogar de ambos, su corazón latió de manera desquiciada con solo poner un pie en el umbral de la casa, no podía contenerse más… se dirigió rápidamente hasta la cantina instalada en el interior y procedió a sacar botellas, por ves primera en su vida tomaría como loco, bebería hasta quedar inconsciente, una verdadera ironía de la vida, jamás había comprendido a las personas que ahogaban sus penas con el alcohol y ahora hacía lo mismo… todos los recuerdos llenaban su mente, lo atormentaban y una melodía resonaba en su caótica cabeza, pondría esa melodía… esa que hablaba de lo que sentía… que gritaba lo que vivía…

۩۩ **Fin de Recuerdos **۩۩

La música seguía, sin darse cuenta había subido las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta la recámara principal y ya se encontraba situado frente a la ventana más grande de esta, las cortinas blancas de encaje estaban descorridas completamente y el resplandor entre azul y plateado de la luna que era en extremo intenso, llenaba su rostro y cegaba sus ojos adoloridos y enardecidos de tanto llorar. Sentía que ciertas palabras ininterrumpidas y escalofriantes zumbaban y resonaban en sus oídos, en su cabeza. Volvió a cerrar los párpados que pesaban enormemente, estaba cansado, agotado… el sonido de la brisa y el murmullo casi arrullador ocasionado por las olas del mar que observaba, no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Lo mejor era dormir para escapar de la realidad y olvidar… olvidar mientras susurraba…

_Just because I love you__ / Solo porque te amo_

_I'm losing control__ / Estoy perdiendo el control_

_I'm losing my mind__ / Estoy perdiendo la razón_

_And It seems like you're having fun with that…__ / Y parece que tu te diviertes con eso_

_I'm Incomplete until you come back to me… / Estoy Incompleto hasta que vuelvas a mi._

_But __I love you, I love you… / Pero Te amo, te amo_

_Let's make love just one more time… /Vamos a hacer el amor una vez màs_

_Baby please… please…__/ Bebè por favor… por favor…_

_I'm begging yo__u, please…/ Te lo sùplico, por favor…_

_Come back and love me again…/ Regresa y àmame otra vez_

_Because __I love you, I love you… / Te amo, te amo_

_T__here's no question about it / De eso no hay duda_

El joven abrió los ojos incorporándose en la enorme cama de la habitación. Sentía que el corazón latía con fuerza, como si quisiera salirse de su cuerpo, pero eso no se comparaba con el dolor en la sien que lo hizo llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza intentado controlarlo. Apretó los dientes, el maldito malestar parecía aumentar, obligándolo esta vez a cerrar los ojos y tensar más la mandíbula. De mala gana se levantó, torpe aún en sus movimientos, se veía impedido a continuar sus pasos, las sabanas enredadas en uno de sus tobillos lo impedía, con total desgano quitó el estorbo de sus pies, debía dirigirse al baño y buscar un analgésico cuánto antes…

-¡Maldición! Tengo resaca… primera vez en mi vida… no puedo seguir así… debo asumir las consecuencias, si sigo aquí me autodestruiré… lo mejor será volver… mañana… debo recuperarme si quiero presentarme a trabajar, no dejaré que me destruya… no más… -Decidido y dolido en demasía… regresó hasta la cama y se abandonó a dormir, a dormir… sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero las reprimió, no debía llorar, no podía llorar ahora- Mañana… mañana será otro día… -Un sollozo traicionero se escapó de sus labios irremediablemente, casi ahogando el dolor que se empeñaba en salir al exterior. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de sentir… de pensar… de existir...

En la noche del día siguiente, se encontraba estacionando su porsche, dispuesto a tomar instantes después el elevador que lo llevaría hasta su Penthouse, pero no contaba con que esa noche su vida tomaría nuevamente un giro inesperado, algo que realmente lo marcaría de por vida… caminó desganadamente, pero algo llamó su atención, se sentía observado… asechado… un golpe en la nuca lo hizo gritar de dolor pero este fue tan certero que lo dejo inconsciente… estaba inmovilizado, pies y manos atados y su boca era amordazada por un trozo irreconocible de tela… sus sentidos se agudizaron de manera violenta al ver que se encontraba en la cajuela de un carro, el aire empezaba a faltarle, una idea llenó su mente… con pánico descubrió que había sido… ¡Secuestrado...! El vehículo detuvo su marcha, la cajuela era abierta dejando entrever a dos sujetos de estura prominente y de complexión fuerte… sería una locura intentar escapar… no pudo reaccionar ante la prisa con la que lo tomaron como a un costal de papas y lo trasladaron hasta una habitación bastante iluminada, tanto que permitía ver la sencillez de ella… seguro buscaban dinero, una cantidad bastante fuerte debido al nivel económico que poseía y el cargo que desempeñaba, pagaría su rescate, quería vivir… ¿O acaso morir era buena opción? La respuesta fue… ¡No! Sobre todo al ver a otra persona en la habitación, no estaba atada pero si inconsciente… tirada completamente en el suelo, la cabellera rubia estaba desparramada por toda su espalda, su respiración se veía bastante pausada… era ella… no había duda… repentinamente los secuestradores hablaron…

-Mira doctorcito… no vas a estar solo… trajimos a tu futura esposa… -La voz ronca de este sujeto no permitía saber si lo decía con burla o con sacarsmo.

-Se escondió bastante bien… pero al final terminamos atrapándola… disfruta tu estancia… -La sorna en la voz empleada, dejó en completo shock al pelinegro, su vida estaba peor a cada instante… ¿por que la vida le hacía esas jugarretas…?

-¡Malditos, desgraciados! ¿Qué le han hecho? –Trató de levantarse y agredir a los secuestradores pero no lo logró… sus ataduras se lo impidieron, veía con rabia como se alejaban esos hombres y enseguida posó su vista sobre la chica que se encontraba a poca distancia de él… estaba desmayada… la impresión había sido muy fuerte… enseguida recordó los ataques de pánico y ansiedad que ella sufría al vivir situaciones extremas… su corazón se paralizó unos instantes… una pregunta lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad… ¿estaría bien? Y si… y si… ¿la impresión la había dejado mal? Jamás podría odiarla, la amaba… si la amaba a pesar de todo… al verla tan desprotegida y tan indefensa… lo comprendía, ya no podía negarlo… empezó a susurrar su nombre, pero al no ver respuesta gritó…

-¡Serena! Por favor reacciona… no me dejes solo, por lo que más quieras reacciona… si despiertas… Yo estoy dispuesto a empezar de nuevo… me ganaré tu amor… haré que me ames como yo a ti… -No hubo respuesta, la chica seguía inconsciente, en su mente elevó la más ferviente de las plegarias, pidiendo por su bienestar… no podía siquiera tocarla, estaba atado… esta vez si se sentía morir, creía haber enloquecido al saber que ella no lo amaba, pero ahora al sentir que ella podía morir, sintió arder en el mismo infierno…

**Continuará…**

Así finaliza este primer capitulo, en verdad ansiamos que les guste este mini fic, lo hemos hecho con amor… saben de sobra que esperamos con mucha ansia sus reviews, pues ellos aumentan nuestras ganas de seguir escribiendo… _**"sus reviews son como la gasolina que motiva la marcha de la máquina de nuestra inspiración"**_

Por cierto… si preguntan ¿quién canta la canción? O ¿como se llama? Para ser honestas diremos que la canción fue escrita hace 6 meses para un examen de la escuela de música a la que asiste Raq, obtuvo un 100 con ella y la verdad nos ha parecido adecuada para ponerla en este fic, aclaramos esto de una vez para que no piensen que es de un artista súper famoso.


	2. Rescate

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR SU ****PACIENCIA!**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, solo somos un par de Otakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, lo único que nos pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla en el pasado, presente y siguiente capítulo, y por motivos muy fuertes… no pudimos subir esta historia en la fecha exacta del cumpleaños de nuestro amado Mamoru. Este Minific va en su segundo capitulo se había planeado originalmente que sería un One Shot (como ya hemos explicado anteriormente), este capitulo esperamos que sea de su agrado… **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Seguro ya saben que se acerca la recta final del concurso de fics de Sailor Moon del cuál formamos parte, por lo que los invitamos a pasar a nuestro perfil y dar clic en el link de acceso al foro para que voten por su favorito, recuerden ser honestos para que el concurso sea lo más transparente y legal posible.**

**Y sin más Blah… Blah… los invitamos a leer…**

**atte.: SesshMamYashGF y ****Annyfansmoon**

**UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE.**

**CAPÌTULO 2. RESCATE.**

Avanzada la noche en la mansión de los Tsukino, podía observarse a un joven bastante mozo permanecer de pie frente a un enorme ventanal, con sus temblorosas manos sostenía un pequeño vaso de cristal lleno de whisky, mientras desviaba su mirada al imponente paisaje misterioso que le brindaba el observar a través de la ventana, su esposa lo miraba con parsimonia, estudiando detenidamente cada uno de los gestos que despedía el enigmático rostro de su amado.

-¿Crees que algún día logre olvidarlo? –Rompió repentinamente el silencio y temeroso de escuchar respuesta.

-Pides imposibles Haruka, ambos sabemos que ella lo ama con locura… -Si bien era incomodo empezar esta conversación, la futura madre trató de disimularlo desviando su mirada, el estudio donde se encontraban ambos estaba elegantemente decorado, pero ella solo podía fijar su vista en un par de sillones de piel y unos estantes de vidrio y madera que albergaban en su interior hermosos adornos de cristal swarowsky.

-Si tan solo dejara su estúpido orgullo de lado y permitiera que le explicara la conversación que sostuvimos cabeza de bombón y yo, el otro día por teléfono…

-Quizás algún día, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde -Lo veía venir, el reproche… restándole importancia se dirigió al estante para admirar mejor los adornos.

-Creo que ya lo es, han dado por terminada su relación, la boda se canceló y me temo que nada podemos hacer.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá, ya no te mortifiques, nada ha sido tu culpa.

-¿Quién dice que lo hago?

-Puedo verlo en tu cara amor, la culpa te está matando… -Giró repentinamente, conocía de sobra a ese testarudo que tenía por marido y sabía que ahora más que nunca necesitaba de un abrazo y palabras de consuelo.

-A ti no puedo engañarte, quisiera poder arreglar las cosas entre ellos -Por primera vez en la conversación, volteó su rostro para quedar frente a frente con su mujer.

-No más intromisiones querido, si ellos deben estar juntos… entonces solucionarán sus problemas y se reconciliarán sin ayuda de nadie –Pronunciaba la peliazul con un tono ligero de tristeza en su voz, una media sonrisa asomaba en sus labios al tiempo que deslizaba lentamente una mano sobre la de su esposo para que este acariciara su crecido vientre, - y además… el golpe en tu cara demuestra que no eres precisamente la persona adecuada para explicarle a Darien.

-¿Acaso percibo burla en tus palabras Michiru? –Reclamó mientras frotaba con cautela su aún adolorida mandíbula.

-¡Oh no querido! yo sería incapaz de burlarme de ti, además es tarde, recuerda que debes ir por Serena, ya está por salir de las clases de baile.

-Claro, cambia la conversación -Acusó el rubio mientras agregaba- No entiendo porque insiste en seguir tomando esas clases.

-La ayuda a distraerse, es mejor que mantenga su cabeza en algo que no sea la ruptura del compromiso.

-Es verdad -Dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared para exclamar horrorizado- ¡ya es tarde! Debo irme -Tenía que darse prisa o Serena lo mataría y no era broma, seguro tenía buen rato esperando.

-Se te olvidan las llaves ¿acaso piensas ir a pie por ella? –Bromeó mientras giraba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha las llaves de la camioneta.

-Por eso te adoro, tú siempre tan atenta –Depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su joven esposa, para después tomar las llaves de su mano y desaparecer por la puerta del estudio, no sin antes advertirle- Trata de descansar, en tu estado no es conveniente desvelarte tanto y dile a mis tíos que voy por la princesa.

-Está bien, pero vete ya que se hará más tarde –Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, era inevitable entre ellos este tipo de escenas, con el embarazo Haruka se había vuelto más sobre protector y lejos de molestarle esta actitud, ella se sentía plena y valorada.

Era impresionante la libertad que ahora sentía al desplazarse a toda velocidad por la carretera, Michiru si que sabía sacarlo del pesimismo en un dos por tres, solo ella tenía el poder de sanar sus heridas y volver al cauce las emociones que se desbordaban en torbellinos dispuestos a destrozar lo que se cruzara en su camino. Descendió rápidamente de su Land Rover, con paso seguro y decidido, algo no iba bien, tenía un raro presentimiento, ese que solo auguraba desgracias que se tornaban amargosamente reales.

-Que raro, no veo a Serena por ningún lado ¿Se habrá marchado por que demoré? No, me habría llamado para no venir a buscarla, es extraño, muy extraño… ¿Esa rubia es su maestra? Si, le preguntaré que ha pasado con mi prima.

Una chica de cabellera larga y cuerpo despampanante, cerraba la puerta de la escuela de baile "Venus" para después de su bolso extraer las llaves de su pequeño descapotable blanco, debía apresurar sus pasos.

Era tarde y se encontraba completamente sola en el estacionamiento, podía sentir que alguien se acercaba, nerviosa y con las manos temblando, reunió valor para mirar quién venía.

-Hola Mina, perdón por asustarte -Se excusó rápidamente Haruka al ver el rostro desencajado de la chica.

-Haruka, vaya susto que he tenido… -Pronunció la rubia, mientras sostenía su bolso y se llevaba una mano sobre el pecho, tratando de calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón- ¿Sucede algo? Te noto extraño y agitado.

-He venido por Serena, pero no la he encontrado ¿Sabes si alguien vino por ella? –Repentinamente cruzó por su mente la idea descabellada de una reconciliación entre Darien y su prima, quizás el doctor había ido a buscarla y a esta hora estaban arregladas sus diferencias.

-¿Serena? Debes estar bromeando, ella no ha venido hoy y todas hemos quedado desilusionadas, se suponía que era el día en que presentaría su rutina final ante las chicas, pero nos ha dejado plantadas…

Las palabras de la maestra de baile, estaban causando enormes estragos en él, sentía un dolor punzo cortante recorrer su pecho y albergarse en el corazón, su rostro se contrajo adquiriendo un tono pálido, al tiempo que gotas de sudor debido al nerviosismo recién adquirido se agolpaban en su frente, sus sospechas podrían ser ciertas ¿y si algo terrible le había sucedido a cabeza de bombón? No, a ella no… ya tenía suficiente con la destrucción de su noviazgo, una desgracia más terminaría doblegando su espíritu.

-¿Estás segura Mina? Hace unas horas salió de casa anunciando que venía a las clases y yo he venido por ella como últimamente lo hago, debe haber un mal entendido porque ella no ha regresado aún.

-Mucho me temo que no es un mal entendido, te repito que la hemos esperado con ansias y ella ni sus luces ¿Por qué no la llamas? Así saldrás de dudas, quizás enfermó y tú ya estás preocupándote.

-De ser así ella estaría en casa, la llamaré ahora mismo aunque tengo un mal presentimiento…

Tomó su celular y más rápidos que la luz, sus dedos se deslizaron marcando el número de Serena, primer intento, segundo, tercero… todos fallidos. ¿Debía reportarla ante las autoridades? No, era demasiado pronto.

-No responde ¿cierto? –Musitó la rubia que tenía al lado, con un semblante de visible preocupación.

-No, por más que intento ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –Inquirió él con la voz quebrada y llena de angustia.

-Claro, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea -Respondió ella con sinceridad.

- Debo contactar a nuestra familia y amistades, buscarla en los lugares que frecuenta, tal vez alguien sepa algo o la haya visto, si te enteras de cualquier cosa avísame rápido por favor.

-Ni que lo digas, en cuanto tenga noticias te lo haré saber, ahora ve a buscarla no hay tiempo que perder -Bastaron estas palabras para que el rubio corriera a su camioneta y desapareciera en medio de la noche, dejando a la ojiazul bastante preocupada al tiempo que tratando de auto convencerse susurraba- Espero que estés bien Serena, que nada malo este ocurriéndote.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, la joven pareja de secuestrados se encontraba en el peor momento de sus vidas, por un lado la chica batallaba por regresar del estado inconsciente en que se encontraba atrapada, mientras el doctor la llamaba a gritos, tratando desesperadamente de hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Lucha! ¡No puedes dejarme, no vas a dejarme solo! ¡Tú puedes preciosa! ¡Yo… yo confío en ti! – En estos instantes solo contaba lo que sentía ¡al diablo con el raciocinio! Que importaba lo que había escuchado ¡la amaba por todos los cielos! Eso debía bastar para confiar plenamente en ella.

-Yo sé que hay una explicación, te prometo oír todo lo que tengas que decirme -Por ilógico e irreal que pareciera confiaba en ella, con los ojos cerrados pondría la vida en las manos de esa mujer y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el corazón triunfaba sobre la razón.

-Daría hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre por verte sonreír nuevamente, por escuchar un te amo de tus labios ¡Oh Serena! Sin ti estoy perdido, no vale la pena seguir viviendo sin tu cariño -No cruzaron por su mente palabras huecas y vacías, solo aquellas cargadas con la verdad.

-Vamos cariño, hazlo por ti, por mí, por nuestro amor…

Como un dulce aliciente, retumbó una y otra y otra vez esa frase en la mente de Serena, sus sentidos poco a poco empezaban a recuperarse, esas palabras eran la llave que abría la puerta del abismo en el que se encontraba recluida, la luz que brillaba al final del túnel, los pasos que debía seguir.

La voz tan masculina y aterciopelada era música para sus oídos, la melodía más exquisita jamás creada, podía sentir su inconfundible aroma inundar su fosas nasales, mientras los latidos de su débil y asustadizo corazón empezaban a recobrar el ritmo normal, sus cristalinos ojos se entreabrieron para vislumbrar la silueta de su amado Darien, quería llorar de felicidad, pero el nudo en la garganta producto del terror que la corroía por dentro se lo impedía, era lógico sentirse perdida y en peligro por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero existía un mayor miedo al cuál no quería volver a enfrentarse, no quería sentirse otra vez tan indefensa, tan sola y tan vacía.

Un sentimiento de incredulidad se apoderó de su mente nuevamente, el pánico podía jugarle bromas crueles incluso al ser más cuerdo del planeta, y ella en estos momentos carecía de cordura, por lo que todo a su alrededor era surrealista, solo aventurándose podría descubrir la realidad.

-Darien ¿Eres tú? –Su voz denotaba lo emocionalmente frágil que se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Si, saldremos de esta, ya lo verás… -Sus palabras sonaban tan tranquilas, tan seguras, que debían ser ciertas, no pudo contenerse más y rápidamente sacó fuerzas de su debilidad para lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro.

-¡Tenía tanto miedo! ¡Esos horribles sujetos me amenazaron! –Prorrumpió estallando en lágrimas que inundaron nuevamente sus azules ojos, ¿Continuaría fingiendo fortaleza? no podía, ya no quería contener el miedo que albergaba en su ser.

-Calma, mejor cuéntame… ¿Cómo te han secuestrado? –En esos momentos odiaba estar atado, no podía siquiera brindarle un abrazo de consuelo a su amada, sentía tanta rabia e impotencia, si gozara de poderes sobrenaturales, seguramente habría roto los lazos que lo esclavizaban, ¡Pobre mortal! Ahora envidiaba a los dioses de las historias que le leía su madre cuando era niño, donde le relataba como libremente los seres superiores hacían su voluntad.

-De acuerdo, pero es muy difícil, la experiencia ha sido… traumática -Soltó el agarre que tenía sobre Darien, se levantó poco a poco del suelo y con paso tambaleante e indeciso, se alejó a unos metros del chico y lentamente se acomodó sobre el suelo de madera de la habitación que los aprisionaba, recogió ambas piernas rodeándolas con su brazos, mientras depositaba su mentón sobra las rodillas, con voz apenas audible empezó su breve relato.

۩۩ **Recuerdos **۩۩

Esa tarde se dirigía a la escuela de baile, estaba muy emocionada tras ensayar una y otra vez su rutina final de baile, en ese momento casi podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeras caer sobre ella, observando cada uno de los movimientos que desplegaría en tan laboriosa rutina, unos pasos se escucharon tras de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos y obligándola a detenerse y mirar atrás, aunque la calle estaba completamente desierta. Sin darle más importancia, siguió su camino, pero aquellos pasos volvieron a sonar a sus espaldas, aunque esta vez algo cambiaba, no era una persona quien la seguía.

Continuó avanzando, aunque algo mas deprisa. En circunstancias normales no solía asustarse, pero esta vez, ya fuese por el estrés de esa semana o porque su sentido del peligro se había activado al sentirse vigilada los últimos días, apresuró su caminar, cuanto antes debía alejar esa sensación de peligro y sentirse a salvo, segura…

- ¡Eh Serena, espéranos! –Escuchó gritar a uno de los sujetos, pero lejos de frenar su paso, apresuró a correr.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –Gritó el tipejo de tez blanca que logró alcanzarla y poner una mano sobre su hombro para detener su avance.

- ¿Acaso te has asustado, rubia tonta? –Preguntó con sorna el segundo hombre, un moreno de facciones bastante hoscas y burdas, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una malévola sonrisa.

Serena pareció reaccionar al escuchar estas palabras. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarse atrapar por extraños?

-¿Yo, asustada?, No digas tonterías –Mentía, pero le era imposible admitirlo, su orgullo e instinto de sobre vivencia se lo prohibía, por muy asustada que estuviera no debía revelar la verdad- ahora si me permites… tengo que irme –Espetó la chica algo aturdida, pero cuando trató de soltar su hombro del agarre del sujeto, este no la dejó.

- Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte –Sentenció el tipo que ahora se veía más alto y fornido de lo que en verdad era.

-¿Qué? –Gimoteó Serena, su voz empezaba a traicionarla.

- Tal y como lo oíste... –Aseguró el moreno con una extraña mirada de triunfo enmarcando su tosco rostro.

La rubia sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. ¿Qué había hecho? probablemente estaba frente a un par de asesinos en serie o violadores sin escrúpulos. En medio de una bruma de confusión se dijo así misma: "Tranquilízate, usa tu inteligencia, con la fuerza nunca les vas a ganar, ellos son dos. Debes mantener la calma y usar tu bien dotado cerebro", acto seguido humedeció sus labios de manera nerviosa.

-Déjenme, hay gente esperando por mi, seguro no tardan en asomarse por el estacionamiento y cuando vean lo que intentan hacerme, Dios los libre de la paliza que les pondrán. –El albino sonrió, lo que hizo que Serena se consternara.

-No es cierto. Las demás chicas aún no llegan, es temprano y las clases no han iniciado.

-¿Qué golpes nos darían esas mujeres? Tan delicadas y frágiles, como hojas al viento cuando danzan –Agregó el pelinegro mientras sonreía con descaro y sin tapujos, ante los ojos llenos de sorpresa y terror de la ojiazul.

¿Cómo podía ser que ellos supieran tanto de ella? Un ligero "clic" sonó en su cabeza, seguro llevaban días siguiéndola, este encuentro no era casual sino planeado, pero… ¿con que fin? He ahí el dilema.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué buscan? –Aventuró a preguntar.

-Tú peor pesadilla, digamos que… somos las últimas personas que verás mientras tengas libertad o vida –Informó el chico de pelo blanco como la nieve, esbozando una mueca de seguridad en sus labios y guiñándole levemente el ojo izquierdo que poseía un desafiante tono verde.

Demasiada información para la rubia, en segundos reaccionó instintivamente, con una agilidad increíble y fuerza descomunal, logró liberarse de su captor, corría como loca por salvar su vida.

-¡Huye preciosa, pero no lograrás escapar! –Exclamó el de ojos chocolate, al tiempo que con sus manos hacia señales a su acompañante, que indicaban la estrategia a seguir para capturar su presa.

Corría como nunca lo había hecho, su corazón se estrujaba de miedo, sus manos y pies estaban completamente helados por la desesperación y la falta de esperanza empezaba a cubrir su mente, sabiendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo ser atrapada. Miraba a todos lados con desasosiego, grave error, chocó abruptamente con el moreno y al percatarse de su desgracia quiso gritar, pero inmediatamente el peliblanco que ya le había dado alcance por la espalda, le puso un pañuelo tapándole la boca y la nariz. Ella aspiró un olor fuerte y cayo en semiinconsciencia.

El ojiverde la tomó y la colocó en su espalda mientras caminaba a pasos agigantados para salir del estacionamiento. Un carro negro y grande estaba allí estacionado. El moreno estaba al volante y a prisa abría la puerta, permitiendo al albino entrar con la chica en brazos.

- Vaya lío que se armó Hioshi –Comentó el pelinegro, mientras aceleraba a fondo.

- No fue tan fácil como lo esperábamos, nos ha hecho correr, mira Gioma… todavía está despierta –Decía el captor de ojos verdes mientras quitaba un mechón del rostro sudoroso de Serena.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo –Sentenció con burla el moreno, mientras todo se volvía oscuro y sin sentido para la rubia.

۩۩ **Fin de Recuerdos **۩۩

-Y no recuerdo más, no sé porque me raptaron, no entiendo… ¿tú sabes algo Darien? –La voz de ella despedía curiosidad en cada palabra pronunciada, lo cierto era que ambos desconocían las causas del secuestro.

-Lamento no poder responder a tus dudas, me encuentro igual que tú, quisiera saber… -No pudo completar su frase, el rechinar del piso de madera indicando compañía, hizo que en voz baja ordenara a Serena- Finge seguir desmayada…

Uno de los sujetos entraba en la habitación con celular en mano, mientras fingía su voz para informar del secuestro a los familiares de los jóvenes cautivos.

-Tenemos al doctorcito y a su novia, los hemos secuestrado, si no nos dan cincuenta millones de dólares, los matáremos, dense prisa, esto no es un juego, ellos pueden morir en menos de veinticuatro horas –Dicho esto, giró de nueva cuenta para abandonar la habitación, podía estar tranquilo al percatarse que ambas victimas seguían en las mismas posiciones en que los habían dejado, el golpeteo de la puerta cerrándose indicó a Serena que podía levantarse del suelo.

-¿A que se refiere con "morir" Darien? ¿Acaso es en serio el que va a matarnos? –Preguntó la chica ahogando un sollozo.

-No llores, mejor libérame… tengo un plan y si todo solo bien, en unas horas volveremos a casa… -Una sonrisa adornaba los labios del joven, esto hizo que Serena corriera a su lado y le quitara las sogas que lastimaban profundamente las muñecas del doctor, todo saldría bien, tenía que salir bien, por que no estaba sola, estaba con él… Darien Chiba, el amor de su vida. El chico inteligente que mantenía su valentía y aplomo ante semejante situación, ahora era su héroe personal.

Cuando Haruka se despidió de Mina, salió corriendo al hospital para encontrarse con Amy, terrible fue la sorpresa que recibió cuando ella le dijo que Darien no daba señales de vida, en una carrera frenética se dirigieron al departamento del galeno, la escena que llegó a sus ojos terminó de confirmar las sospechas, el vehiculo mal aparcado en el estacionamiento y las llaves de este tiradas a unos metros de distancia solo indicaban que una posible desgracia había sucedido al propietario.

Sin poder creer que algo grave como un secuestro sucediera, convocaron a reunión en casa de los Tsukino, debían agotar todos los recursos posibles antes de recurrir a las autoridades y reportar lo que hasta ahora eran sospechas mal infundadas. Deseaban creer que ambos estaban juntos y que posiblemente se habían reconciliado y querían privacidad. Este pensamiento era el rayo de esperanza que iluminaba a todos. Pero con el paso del tiempo y llamadas infructuosas, solo confirmaron que Serena y Darien habían desaparecido en circunstancias misteriosas.

El tic-tac del reloj y las respiraciones agitadas que inundaban la estancia, hacían insoportable la espera de noticias, silencio y nervios reinaban en el ambiente, la escena era tan amarga y tan parca, que hasta el simple aleteo de una mosca lograba crear tensión en cada uno de ellos. De repente, el sonido del teléfono inundó la habitación, Haruka corrió a responder, pero al no reconocer la voz puso el altavoz. Cada palabra era como una daga que se clavaba en el alma, la peor de las pesadillas se había vuelto realidad, aquello que tanto se negaban a creer era confirmado, ¡Secuestrados y en peligro de muerte! Era como se encontraban aquellos a quienes tanto habían buscado.

La llamada que el secuestrador había realizado, dejó a muchas personas con el corazón herido y un sentimiento profundo de impotencia, al descubrir que de no cumplir con el pago del rescate, las personas que tanto querían partirían de este mundo. Todos en la habitación guardaban silencio, no era para menos.

-¿Cómo haremos para reunir el dinero tan rápido? –Cuestionó Amy mientras frotaba sus manos de manera desesperada y fruncía el seño denotando angustia.

-Tranquila Cariño, seguro que entre todos podremos conseguir la suma requerida –Repuso Taiki mientras abrazaba a la peliazul, tratando de brindarle consuelo.

-Tengo otro método –Pronunció Haruka con un deje de descontrol en su voz- pero necesito que confíen en mí –Continuó el rubio- no será sencillo e incluso hay peligro de por medio.

-Habla hijo, no nos dejes con la duda –Chilló Ikuko que hasta ahora no paraba de sollozar por saber en peligro a su hija, Kenji solo atinaba a tomar en sus brazos a su esposa, ya que el nudo que se alojaba en su garganta le impedía hablar, de hacerlo estaba seguro, las lágrimas brotarían por sus ojos.

-Yo le regalé a Serena en su cumpleaños un brazalete, en cuyo interior se encuentra un dispositivo de posicionamiento global, así que podemos conocer su ubicación actual –Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron repentinamente, mostrando un brillo de esperanza en ellos- no será sencillo el rescate, no sabemos cuantos son, que tan armados están… es arriesgado… pero seamos honestos… no lograremos reunir la suma que nos piden, es demasiado en poco tiempo…

-Tienes razón Haruka, yo iré contigo, Amy y Mina pueden hacerle compañía a Michiru y Sammy, es mejor mantenerlos a ellos al margen de esta situación, fue buena idea no decirle nada a tu esposa, en su estado este tipo de noticias es fatal.

-Lo mejor entonces es que partamos ya a casa de Haruka, solo prometan que nos mantendrán informadas de lo que suceda –Sentenció Mina con el tono más despreocupado que pudo fingir.

-Cuiden a mi pequeño por favor, si se entera que su hermana está secuestrada podría tener una crisis fatal –Declaró Kenji, que por vez primera se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

-Descuide señor, creo que podremos manejar la situación, ahora si nos disculpa es hora de marcharnos –Y declarando esto, la peliazul tomó su bolso y las llaves del auto para ir con Mina a casa de Michiru.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces? –Cuestionó Taiki a Haruka de manera ansiosa.

-Debo llamar a la compañía de rastreo satelital, para que me indique la posición actual de Bombón, en cuánto la tenga debemos partir a ese lugar y vigilar para saber a que nos enfrentamos.

-¿Y la policía? Creo que deberíamos informar acerca de esto… -Mencionó Taiki al analizar el peligro que correrían si iban por su cuenta.

-Eso solo firmaría la sentencia de muerte de mi prima y Darien, lo sabes de sobra, no podemos correr tal riesgo… -Verdad, terrible verdad salía de la boca de Haruka, era ya conocido que los secuestros en los que intervenía la policía terminaban en desgracias.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el rubio cogió su celular para hacer la respectiva llamada, entre tanto Taiki se dispuso a reunir equipo de rescate, tantos años de practicar rappel parecían rendir frutos, la adrenalina recorría las venas de ambos hombres, como un rayo veloz ambos corrieron hacia la camioneta que se encontraba lo mejor equipada que permitía tal situación, debían ser más veloz que el viento, la vida de sus familiares dependía de ello, solo pensaban en lo precisos y certeros que debían ser sus golpes y movimientos para rescatarlos, en el trayecto llamarían a la policía y a emergencias para recibir apoyo una vez zanjado el rescate.

La carretera parecía no terminar, era sentir que recorrían un camino sin final, los ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora de velocidad con los que conducía el rubio, parecían el caminar de una tortuga, tan cruel es la agonía de saber que tus seres queridos peligran, que no importa cuanto corras y te apresures, las distancias se hacen largas y el tiempo se vuelve eternidad. Un giro brusco y el verse rodeados de árboles inmensos que impedían incluso el más mínimo destello de luz de luna, indicaba que ya se encontraban cerca y a escasos metros de lograr su cometido.

-¿Estás segura de poder hacer lo que te dije? –Preguntó por tercera vez el pelinegro, era imposible dejar de sentirse nervioso, si algo salía mal, ellos podían resultar heridos y en el peor de los casos… muertos.

-Si, ahora ponte detrás de la puerta… gritaré como lo has pedido…

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, como si de una película se tratase, la rubia grito a viva voz, acto seguido, el secuestrador más fornido de nombre Gioma ingresó en la habitación, Darien se abalanzó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con la soga que anteriormente lo tenía inmovilizado, la traquea del secuestrador empezaba a despedir un ligero sonido que indicaba desgarre.

Serena observaba la escena de manera fantasmal, el miedo se apoderó de ella al observar que otra persona ingresaba en el cuarto, era Hioshi el albino desaliñado que hacía acto de presencia, atacó por la espalda a Darien e hizo que este rodara por el suelo, de manera instintiva la chica trató de asestarle un puñetazo al ojiverde, pero fue un intento fallido, este era mas ágil y logró esquivar el golpe, sujetó por la muñeca a la rubia y la zarandeó de manera agresiva para después lanzarla contra la puerta.

La chica lanzó un gemido lleno de dolor y Darien gritó con los ojos llenos de terror al ver que Serena era lastimada por ese cobarde de pelo blanco, la ira y el coraje creció en su ser, no permitiría que un idiota lastimara a su hermosa novia, eso pasaría sobre su cadáver, se incorporó rápidamente, pero al preparar su puño para asestarle un golpe contundente a su rival, no contó con que el otro sujeto sostendría sus tobillos, haciendo que cayera de manera abrupta y dolorosa nuevamente.

Estaban perdidos, Serena estaba gravemente lastimada por el golpe recibido y Darien no podría luchar contra ambos puesto que se encontraba en plena desventaja, como si de un milagro se tratase, ocurrió lo inesperado, Haruka y Taiki llegaron de manera precipitada y es que, al escuchar los gritos de los secuestrados, no tuvieron tiempo a pensar nada, debían actuar por instinto y encomendarse al Todo poderoso suplicando por la vida de cada uno de los implicados.

La escena que ambos veían los hizo estremecer de ira, la chica estaba semiinconsciente y el pelinegro estaba siendo golpeado salvajemente por su captores, la sangre les hirvió repentinamente a ambos, se abalanzaron como bestias sin control, cada uno tomando a una sabandija para ajustar cuentas. Los golpes que daban, el crujir de los huesos enemigos y la sangre que inundaba sus puños, los hacia sentir satisfacción y tranquilidad, les darían la paliza de sus vidas y enseñarían que jamás debían meterse nuevamente con ellos si apreciaban sus asquerosas vidas.

Cuando las fuerzas ya no daban para más y recobraron el sentido del autocontrol, pudieron percatarse que Darien sostenía a Serena entre sus brazos, la abrazaba aferrándose a ella como si la vida dependiera de este acto, le susurraba palabras de amor y lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, era una escena triste y tan llena de sentimientos inexplicables al mismo tiempo, las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias que llegaban al lugar, interrumpieron este momento.

Como si de un muñeco al que se la acaba la cuerda se tratase, Darien se desplomó de manera repentina, había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y ahora que se encontraban a salvo, que se habían forjado su propia liberación podía demostrar lo cansado que estaba. Haruka y Taiki se encargarían de rendir las declaraciones necesarias a la policía, era de entender que los secuestrados necesitaban descanso, pero sobre todo reposo, ante las emociones tan cruelmente vívidas.

Con el paso de los días la vida de cada uno debía seguir su normalidad, según noticias publicadas en el diario más popular de la ciudad, el dúo de secuestradores más peligroso que hubiese existido jamás conformado por los medio hermanos Hioshi y Gioma Tanaka, purgaría una condena de cadena perpetua debido a los terribles secuestros y asesinatos realizados, inverosímil creer que con eso pagarían por los crímenes tan infames que habían cometido. Darien trabajaba más que nunca, creyendo que de este modo lograría olvidar a Serena y arrancarla de su corazón. La rubia por su parte, asistía a clases de baile ya que según ella la ayudaban a olvidar la experiencia traumatizante de ser secuestrada. Par de tontos, eran incapaces de reconocer lo mucho que se necesitaban y amaban. Por orgullo ella era incapaz de buscarlo y perdonarlo, por culpa él jamás suplicaría una segunda oportunidad. Todo parecía tan monótono, tan normal.

-Es como si la vida se empeñara en ser repetitiva –Murmuró de manera desganada Darien mientras se dirigía a su oficina en el hospital.

¡Sorpresa! Gritó una multitud de doctores, enfermeras y gente conocida para el pelinegro, nadie había olvidado su cumpleaños, simplemente aguardaban el momento para festejarlo, la emoción llenó sus ojos que amenazaban con despedir lágrimas de felicidad, una felicidad que vivía a medias por no tener a su lado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Su hermana Amy se acercaba de manera lenta con un hermoso pastel, todos entonaban a coro "Feliz cumpleaños", una pequeña vela en forma de signo de interrogación coronaba el suculento manjar.

-Sopla la vela y pide un deseo, querido hermano –Musitó la peliazul.

-No creo que haya magia suficiente en el mundo, para volver mi más profundo deseo realidad… -Declaró el galeno con demasiado dolor.

-Nada cae de cielo, sin esperarlo… -Pronunció Haruka, quien se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-¿A que te refieres? –Inquirió Darien, pues no tenía ánimos para descifrar acertijos.

-A que si deseas algo debes luchar por ello, es obvio que la magia no existe y que todo en esta vida cuesta, hasta los milagros –Un brillo extraño inundó las pupilas del rubio, mientras arrojaba unas llaves a las manos del doctor- Ahora corre a tu departamento, quizás tu deseo se vuelva realidad –Le guiñó un ojo en acto de complicidad.

Darien no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de tales palabras hasta que observó que varios rostros familiares asentían con la cabeza, al tiempo que Mina y Michiru lo empujaban para que corriera. La curiosidad llenó sus pensamientos, debía saber cuál era el milagro que tanto insinuaban podía producirse, como poseso corrió hasta el estacionamiento del hospital, ni siquiera se detuvo a abrir la puerta del deportivo, de un salto se posicionó al volante, aceleró a fondo y en un santiamén llegó hasta su destino, presa del nerviosismo dejó mal estacionado su vehiculo, mientras arrojaba las llaves a manos de Artemis el portero del edificio, indicando que se hiciera cargo de su valioso deportivo.

Su pulso se disparó a una velocidad impresionante y no era por correr al subir las escaleras, iba tan deseoso de develar el manto de misterio que encubrió Haruka con su juego de palabras, que ni siquiera se molestó en tomar el elevador para llegar a su penthouse, tanto apresurarse para llegar y dudar al abrir la puerta, sus manos temblorosas y la visión nublada por el esfuerzo realizado, impedían ver con claridad cuál era la llave correcta, posó una mano en la puerta y está cedió levemente al contacto, sus ojos denotaron sorpresa.

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta, lo que veía lo maravilló y desconcertó al mismo tiempo. El ambiente estaba deliciosamente perfumado e iluminado con maravillosas velas y aromáticos pétalos de rosas que cubrían a manera de alfombra el mullido piso, se aventuró a caminar con pasos llenos de curiosidad, contuvo la respiración al contemplar una silueta femenina finamente ataviada con delicados y transparentes velos que dejaban entrever su escultural y bien conformado cuerpo. No podía dar crédito a la visión que tenía frente a sus ojos, esa mujer esa simplemente perfecta, cualquiera le daría lo que pidiera para tenerla gimiendo de placer un instante.

Se reprendió mentalmente por sus sucias ideas, pero no podía evitarlas, esa fémina lo estaba volviendo loco, la imagen que poseía era tan virginal y al mismo tiempo tan provocativa, debía estar soñando ya que tanta belleza no podía existir, pero un dolor en el pecho lo hizo volver de golpe a la realidad, Serena no estaba con él, la había perdido y esta vez era para siempre. Trató de recobrar la compostura para pedirle a esa exótica bailarina que emulaba a una odalisca que se marchara lo antes posible, ya que nada que le ofreciera podía interesarle.

La mujer pareció adivinar sus pensamientos por el atisbo de tristeza que reemplazo la chispa de lujuria en los ojos del pelinegro, decidida caminó hasta él y tomó su mano dirigiéndolo a su antojo, detuvo su andar y se posicionó frente a frente, elevó ambas manos hasta el tórax del doctor y lentamente lo empujó para que cayera sentado sobre un cojín enorme que había sido colocado para tal efecto. Ella se arrodilló y dirigió su rostro al del galeno para susurrarle con la voz más llena de deseo y pasión que Darien jamás había escuchado en su vida…

-Welcome to my Harem… –Ese tono empleado tan seductoramente lo cautivó, ya no tenía escapatoria, después de todo si disfrutaría su regalo de cumpleaños.

**Continuará…**

¿Ha valido la pena tanta demora? Deseamos con toda el alma cubrir su expectativas, sabemos de sobra que la espera ha sido en exceso larga, desafortunadamente perdimos los archivos donde teníamos todas nuestras actualizaciones y eso nos hizo entrar en depresión… es difícil superar la creaciones que se hacen con tanto amor, en lo personal creemos superado este reto al reescribir este capitulo, como siempre sus reviews nos interesan en demasía y no podemos quejarnos, nos han dado suficiente gasolina como para ir de viaje por nuestro sistema solar, ¿sería mucho pedirles si nos ayudan a seguir viajando por el espacio sideral?

A continuación agradecemos los reviews, perdonen sino lo hacemos de manera individual, pero creemos que debido a la magnitud del fic, si respondemos una a una las preguntas, el misterio quedará revelado y ya no sería interesante la historia.

**Usakochiba01, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, Hebra, Sere&darien, Haydee Pérez alonso, serena ramos, TAMYMOON, Claudita1412, Mari, karibonita, agos2911, Isabel, Afaya, arias serena, maría elisa, Isis janet, de chiba, Kaoly, Amsz88, Fernando, Mariana, Yas-Jaz, alejaym, loca, SAN, VALS, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, isa1181, cosita rica, midmoon85, cyndi, goordita, Nubia Serenity, liebende Lesung, cecilia castro, Caroone, Anneliese wayne chiba, Sensei George, Tenyou-Taisho, AlliSan, y ****moonandearthlove**

**¡MIL GRACIAS ****POR PERMITIRNOS CUMPLIR ****6**** MESES DE ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES!**

"_**sus reviews son como la gasolina que motiva la marcha de la máquina de nuestra inspiración"**_


	3. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡****AL FIN EL FIN!**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen (son de Naoko-Sama), solo somos un par de Otakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, lo único que pertenece a nuestro dominio es la historia que se desarrolla en los pasados y presente capítulo, es una alegría inmensa por fin terminar esta historia, aunque algo dentro de nuestro ser reclama (la parte lemmonera que se niega a descansar) y es que siempre que uno realiza una creación se ilusiona mucho, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar.**

**Este capitulo final está dedicado a ciertas personitas hermosas:**

**1.- Anneliese Wayne Chiba**

**2.- Cherrie sa por su cumpleaños**

**Y a estas dos futuras mamis:**

**1.- Panchis**

**2.- Caroone**

**Y sin más Blah… Blah… los invitamos a leer…**

**atte.: SesshMamYashGF y ****Milenia Angels**

**UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE.**

**CAPÌTULO 3. ¡SORPRESA!**

_**-**__**"Bienvenido a mi harén"**_

Cuán extraño y delicioso escuchar esa frase brotar de los labios de tan sensual bailarina, era tan diferente de la inocente mujer que últimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos.

La odalisca apagó las luces por completo, todo quedó sumergido en una seductora oscuridad, el olor a rosas y a velas aromáticas que flotaba en el ambiente se adentraba en el interior del pelinegro, su piel era impregnada por tan exquisita mezcla de aromas y sus sentidos se agudizaban al máximo queriendo grabar para siempre cada detalle de esta noche que prometía ser memorable, inolvidable…

Una a una las velas fueron cobrando mayor intensidad en su luminosidad, otorgándole a la estancia un aura de antigüedad y misticismo, la música inició su magia al escucharse una flauta susurrar un murmullo placentero y nostálgico, trasportando al pelinegro cientos de años atrás en el tiempo, repentinamente ya no vivía en el siglo XXI, ni era un médico prestigiado viviendo en un elegante Penthouse de la zona residencial más exclusiva de Tokio, solo era un hombre del desierto embelesado ante la belleza de una mujer sin inhibiciones.

La bailarina parecía leer sus pensamientos, se movía suavemente como si caminara entre nubes, debía ir en perfecta sincronía con la melodía, de manera grácil sostenía entre sus manos unas velas encerradas en burbujas de cristal que empezó a mover lentamente en el aire formando diversas figuras. El movimiento de caderas era tan rítmico que provocaba el jadeo de Darien, si esto era un preliminar ya podía imaginar como se movería ella al hacerle el amor.

Cuerdas, panderos y tambores se unieron al instrumento de viento, serían cómplices de la odalisca en este juego de seducción, una voz ansiosa de invitar al extranjero a posar en el país de los anhelos inició su cantar.

_Burning sands, winds of desire / Arenas __calientes__, __vientos__ de __deseo__  
Mirrored the waves that reflect a burning fire / __Espejeando __las __ondas __que __reflejan__ un __fuego __ardiente__  
Within my heart un-watered, feeding the flame / __Dentro__ de mi __seco __corazón, alimentando la llama__  
Welcoming you to my Harem / __Dándote__ la __bienvenida__ a mi __Harén__  
_

En un giro repentino, depositó las velas en el suelo y acto seguido, del caderín dorado extrajo dos largos velos en tonos naranja que hacían juego con el resto de su indumentaria, empezó a ondearlos simulando ser el viento acariciando dunas de arena en el desierto, arqueó su espalda aumentando la sensualidad de los movimientos, lentamente se fue incorporando, osciló sus caderas con coquetería dejando al descubierto su pierna derecha entre tanta seda que descendía cuál cascada.

_Sing for me a song of life's visage/ Canta para mí una canción del rostro de la vida_

_Sing for me a tune of love's mirage / Canta para mí una melodía del espejismo del amor_

Con los velos aun en movimiento se acercó hasta Darien y con ellos envolvió su rostro y cuello obligándolo a mirarla, a contemplarla, una promesa silenciosa fue pronunciada: "la noche es joven y queda mucho placer por descubrir", se alejó en seguida y llevó sus delicadas manos hasta el turbante coral que cubría su cabeza, era hora de despojarse de el para liberar sus dorados cabellos, con un movimiento sensual lo lanzó a manos del doctor.

_Deep desires__ sleep untold / Deseos profundos duermen indecibles  
Whispers that echo the days of all my soul / Susurros que hacen eco de los días de toda mi alma  
I hold your Eastern promise close to my heart / Mantengo tu promesa oriental cerca de mi corazón  
Welcoming you to my Harem / Dándote la bienvenida a mi Harén._

Sus manos se elevaron al viento, como si con ellos pudiera dirigir la dirección que este tomaría, intercambió el vaivén de los brazos, con el de las caderas y los pies, su cabellera al fin flotó libre para acompañar sus movimientos, el colgante que adornaba su frente destelló cual sol en medio de una noche turbulenta de emociones.

La percusión en la melodía tomó el control, como si las olas del mar estallaran con júbilo y alegría en las orillas de una playa de Arabia, su cuerpo cobró vida y empezó a girar y a girar con vitalidad, cuál torbellino deseoso de capturar a su presa y no soltarla jamás, las monedas de oro sujetadas a su caderìn se movieron con fuerza, repiqueteando al ritmo de su cintura

_Sing for me a song of life's visage/ Canta para mí una canción del rostro de la vida_

_Sing for me a tune of love's mirage / Canta para mí una melodía del espejismo del amor_

El sonido del violín junto con el de los tambores continúo marcando el compás a seguir, la odalisca moviendo sinuosamente sus hombros y vientre, se acercó a Darien y le indicó que tomara la prenda que rodeaba sus caderas y tirara de ella para liberarla y darle mayor visibilidad a su piel. Obedientemente lo hizo el pelinegro, estaba hechizado al ver como ella giraba al lado contrario para dejar caer alejado de su cuerpo la falda hecha de velos de seda que cubría toda la parte baja de su maravilloso cuerpo.

_Time is change, time's fool is man__ / El tiempo es cambio, tonto del tiempo es el hombre  
None will escape the passing sands of time/ Ninguno escapará al pasar de las arenas del tiempo  
I hold your Eastern promise close to my Herat / Sostengo tu promesa oriental cerca de mi corazón  
Welcoming you to my Harem / Dándote la bienvenida a mi Harén._

Su cintura era abrazada por un colgante de oro del cuál pendían figuras metalizadas que elaboraban sonido al menear sus caderas, con sus manos acarició una y otra vez sus brazos, su cuello, su vientre y decidió improvisar por completo, dejando a un lado la coreografía que tanto había practicado.

Sus pechos erguidos se elevaron moviéndose con un compás vertiginoso capaz de hipnotizar al más frío e insensible de los hombres, agitó sus manos que se movían cual río ansioso de regar tierras áridas e infértiles, con ellas lo invitaba a tocarla y hacerla gemir de placer y al mismo tiempo lo alejaba diciendo que aún no era tiempo para disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Todo estaba a su favor, la voz y la melodía mezclada perfectamente, los movimientos sugestivos y sensuales de su cuerpo, el traje diseñado a su medida y el tener enfrente a tan majestuoso hombre. Esta noche ella era la estrella y por todos los cielos que brillaba más que la luna.

El sonido exquisito de los instrumentos, ocasionó que la odalisca acelerara el mover de su cuerpo, su vientre se contrajo al mover su cintura y caderas, la voz de la cantante anunció el segundo clímax y final de la canción, la bailarina giró cuál gacela por la estancia, haciendo que el velo que adornaba su rostro se elevara sutilmente, leves gotas de sudor perlado cubrieron su anatomía, brindándole un toque más sexual y erótico, retomó su camino de vuelta al lugar donde el baile había iniciado.

Cerraría su presentación con broche de oro, lentamente fue descendiendo sobre sus rodillas, arqueó su espalda y estiró sus manos para que formaran un arco invertido a punto de besar el suelo, sus hombros se movieron incesantemente y su vientre reflejó la tensión adquirida ante tanto esfuerzo.

Tan idiotizado estaba por la mujer que admiraban sus ojos, que no se percató del momento en el que la música y la voz callaron, ella se levantó sin apartar su mirada del rostro del pelinegro, era evidente la tensión sexual que existía en ambos, pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente ante la promesa rota. Se dispuso a recoger la vestimenta que se hallaba desperdigada por el lugar para poder marcharse.

-¡Detente, Serena!

La rubia dejó caer las prendas que sus manos sostenían, ¿Acaso la reconoció? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no lo mencionó? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor intenso, ella bailó con desenfado y sin inhibiciones pues se creía a salvo detrás del velo que cubría su rostro. Fingiendo su voz por segunda ocasión trató de articular su defensa.

-Me temo señor que se equivoca, yo no soy Serena, me han contratado para alegrarle esta noche por su cumpleaños.

-No finjas pequeña, vamos… deja que te quite el velo.

Serena echó hacia atrás la cabeza en un gesto claro de desafío, no permitiría que la dejara vulnerable e indefensa, ya que de hacerlo no podría ocultar el inmenso amor que sentía por él.

-Lo siento extraño, pero si ves mi rostro podrías enamorarte de mí…

-Eso no pasara, te lo aseguro…

Tales palabras ocasionaron que el corazón de Serena sintiera un dolor inmenso y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, un hueco se alojó en el interior de su estomago y el vértigo que sintió a continuación la obligó a sentarse un momento, no podía seguir con esta charada, menos si él ya no la amaba.

-¿Amas a alguien?

-Si, con todo el corazón, pero ella se ha alejado de mí y yo la extraño tanto, tanto…

Esperanza, como un rayo débil en una mañana de invierno, si lo que él había mencionado era cierto, entonces tendría todavía una oportunidad.

-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

-No, no creo… hasta hoy yo mismo no la conocía, al menos no en todas sus facetas.

Darien caminó con tal gracia y velocidad que ella no lo advirtió. Las manos del hombre inmovilizaron su cabeza obligándola a arquear su cuello hacia atrás, acercó su rostro al de ella y hundió su nariz en la cabellera dorada, aspirando así el perfume que de ellos manaba. Con voz sensual susurró en su oído.

-¿Puedo besarte Serena? Pero sin el velo, quiero mirar tu rostro mientras lo hago.

-¡No! –gimió con angustia la rubia, un poco más y habría logrado perdonarle sin que intentara convencerla.

-Te resistes ¿Por qué? –Ante la negativa no le quedó más remedio que soltarla- Dime… ¿Ya no me amas?

-¿Acaso no lo ves en mis ojos? Pero al parecer tú no sientes lo mismo…

-Bromeas ¿cierto?, claro que te amo, creí demostrarlo cuando nos secuestraron.

-El secuestro, si… claro que vi y escuché muchas cosas, pero algunas de ellas se desvanecieron.

Al instante, la mente del pelinegro revolucionó a mil por hora, recordó promesas hechas en medio de la desesperación pero que jamás se cumplieron y él pensando que ella no lo había perdonado.

-Escucha, debemos hablar, no quiero más malos entendidos, es hora de terminar con todo lo que nos separa.

La rubia asintió de manera automática, ella deseaba lo mismo con todo el corazón, para así poder estrecharse en sus brazos y fundirse en un beso que expresara lo que el corazón sentía y que con palabras no era capaz de enunciar. Un leve destello brilló en sus ojos, deseo y amor.

-Cuando nos rescataron –Comenzó a relatar Darien- te desmayaste y nos llevaron en ambulancias separadas, me sedaron para poder impedir que actuara de manera imprudente y asi poder recuperarme, cuando desperté a ti ya te habían dado el alta, traté de comunicarme contigo y no miento, en serio que lo intenté una y mil veces, pero nunca estabas en casa, entonces pensé que quizás no merecía una segunda oportunidad, sentía tanta vergüenza por la forma tan cruel en que me comporté contigo aquella vez cuando hablabas por teléfono –Su voz se entrecortó, ahora que sabía la verdad se sentía como un verdadero estúpido.

-Esa vez Darien, yo hablaba por teléfono con Haruka, te aseguro que no era nada malo –Interrumpió la rubia al percatarse de las lágrimas que acudían a los ojos del pelinegro.

-Lo sé pequeña, tú primo me contó todo al día siguiente del rescate, me dijo que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para darme una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, aún tengo presente su rostro al contarme lo que había sucedido en realidad

۩۩ **Recuerdos **۩۩

Esa tarde Haruka debía llamar a Serena, era él único que conocía la sorpresa que con tanto amor ella había preparado para sorprenderlo y si todo salía bien, jamás podría olvidar ese cumpleaños en particular.

-Hola princesa ¿estás lista para ir a clases?

-Si, de hecho tenía pensado ir a escoger el traje que voy a usar para bailar ante Darien, por supuesto que tú vas conmigo, así me dirás cuál es el más adecuado. ¿Puedes creer que me atreveré a hacerlo?

-No, pero ese tipo de cosas las hace la gente cuando está enamorada, ¿estás segura que no sospecha?

-Claro que no sospecha nada, le daré un regalo que no espera, tendrá un cumpleaños para recordar por la eternidad, así lo haré pagar por su descuido, mira que olvidar mi cumpleaños de esa manera, pobre no sabe la que le espera…

-No seas tan mala, quizás olvidó tu cumpleaños pero te recompensó y lo sabes, después de todo preparó una deliciosa cena intima y te llevó al concierto de Sarah Brightman en Italia y además los pendientes de rubí que te obsequió, ¡Dios! Humillaron al brazalete de oro blanco que te obsequié. No creo que imagine la sensual sorpresa que le tienes, te ha de costar fingir desinterés por su cumpleaños.

- Yo por supuesto haciéndome la inocente ya sabes… cuando vea lo que he hecho no lo va a creer

-Ah ya, vaya manera de vengarse, pero seguro él ya habrá notado que actúas de manera rara.

-Solo falta una semana para su cumpleaños, mira que me ha costado seguir fingiendo pero es necesario, si quiero que todo salga según lo planeado, luego seguimos hablando, Darien está por llegar y sería un desastre que se enterara de todo.

-Paso por ti en unas dos horas, avisa a mis tíos que vas a ir conmigo de compras, así no se alarmaran, te quiero traviesa. Besos.

Serena colgó el teléfono al tiempo que una risa cruzaba por sus labios, lentamente Darien entró en la sala de estar hasta situarse frente a ella.

-Hola, tardaste… pensé que llegarías antes –Su voz parecía tan sincera y su rostro reflejaba alegría al verlo, ella fingía muy bien ¿Hasta cuando planeaba seguirlo engañando? Hasta casarse y después abandonarlo y dejarlo en la ruina, eso debía ser… controlando el inmenso dolor, mezclado con rabia que sentía respondió.

-Ha sido un día muy atareado en el hospital, escuché que hablabas con alguien, pensé que eran tus padres pero la sirvienta me dijo que salieron… -Esperaba ansioso la respuesta de la rubia, quería saber si ella tenía un poco de remordimiento por lo que le hacía…

-¿Ah? Hablaba con Rei, quiere que vayamos a escoger mi ajuar de novia –Un leve tono de nerviosismo se escuchaba en la voz de la chica, se sentía un poco agitada al pensar que su novio había escuchado la conversación telefónica, si era cierto, todos sus planes se vendrían abajo.

-¿Segura? No creo, yo escuché algo acerca de un plan –Sus ojos reflejaron un leve destello de enojo.

-¿En serio? Seguro escuchaste mal… ¿Cuál plan? –Ahora si empezó a tener miedo, estaba descubierta, la farsa había terminado.

-¡Ya basta de fingir! Lo escuché todo, todo… y sabes no me interesa oír tus excusas, déjalo así, mejor me voy antes de cometer una locura…

-Pero déjame explicarte, por favor… seguro todo es un mal entendido.

-El mal entendido aquí soy yo… por creer que… olvídalo… -El pelinegro salió hecho una furia, dejando a una rubia llorando desconsoladamente ¿Lloraba? ¿Por qué causa? Saberse descubierta o porque en verdad ¿Lo amaba?

Por escuchar esa conversación a medias, había estado ignorando a su prometida adrede, hasta que un día le habló solo para terminar su compromiso, Haruka había ido a dejar a sus tíos a casa de Serena después de que ellos visitaran a Michiru por el embarazo que cada día se acercaba más a su etapa final, encontrando a la rubia en estado deplorable, sin importar las consecuencias, salió corriendo sin despedirse de nadie, buscó a Darien hasta localizarlo y al lograr el cometido, no pudo evitar golpearlo, discutieron y este le regresó la agresión, al fin entendía el motivo por el cuál se encontraba tan dolido al grado de terminar su compromiso, tenía que contarle todo a Serena y arreglar la situación lo antes posible, el pelinegro por su parte se había marchado hasta la propiedad que había adquirido para su futura esposa y después de alcoholizarse como nunca en su vida, recapacitó acerca de lo sucedido, amaba a Serena a pesar de todo, su amor valía y merecía al menos una explicación, lejos de imaginarse que serían secuestrados y esta posibilidad se esfumaría.

۩۩ **Fin de Recuerdos **۩۩

-Así sucedieron las cosas ¿no? –declaró el pelinegro al terminar su relato.

-Si, pero cuando estaba desmayada tú dijiste que me escucharías, que no podías vivir sin mí, que me amabas ¿y que pasó? No me buscaste…

-Estás diciendo que…

-Tonto… yo sabía que me amabas, lo vi en tus ojos cuando Hioshi me lastimó, parecías haber enloquecido

-¿Y por que no me respondías las llamadas?

-Ya te he dicho, no me buscaste, quizás llamabas pero… no es lo mismo oír una voz decirte lo siento, que ver la cara de la persona mientras escuchas que te ama.

-¿Así que esta era la sorpresa que me tenías preparada? Un baile erótico… ¿y el perdón Serena? Créeme que a estas alturas sería el mayor regalo que pudieras darme, eso y decirme que aún me amas y que me das una segunda oportunidad.

-El plan original era bailar para ti, compensarte por las atenciones que tuviste en mi cumpleaños, a pesar de olvidarlo después arreglaste todo, yo no podía superar tú regalo, así que decidí tomar clases de belly dance y darte un cumpleaños inolvidable.

-¿Un cumpleaños Inolvidable? –Inquirió el galeno, mientras sus ojos brillaban nuevamente con deseo.

-Si, sería inolvidable por qué "con mi cuerpo te mostraría cuanto te amo". ¿No ves en mis ojos? Ardo en deseos de ser tuya… -no pudo resistirse más y se lanzó a los brazos de Darien que ya la esperaba.

-Te quitaré el velo ahora, deseo mirar tu rostro mientras te hago el amor –Ante semejante declaración, la rubia quedó sin aliento e imposibilitada a moverse, mientras el pelinegro la despojaba de la fina seda que encubría su rostro.

-Perfecto, como todo tu cuerpo, dame un beso que me quite el aliento princesa.

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso con hambre incontenible, el deseo que expresaban en su boca era un elemento que aseguraba cuanto habían anhelado este momento. ¿Cómo podía estar sin ella cuando era tan claro que habían sido destinados para amarse? De eso no había duda. En el mismo momento en que sus labios se habían reclamado, cualquier duda que hubieran tenido antes quedó en el olvido para siempre. El deseo luchaba bajo su piel, resistirse era una batalla perdida, las manos hambrientas se deslizaban por el cuerpo de ambos mientras inclinaban sus cabezas, dando a sus lenguas un acceso más profundo dentro de sus bocas.

Serena se pegó contra él, hombro a hombro y se abandonó a las sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. ¿Un beso tenía tanta magia para incluso hacerla sentir que el mundo giraba enloquecidamente? ¿Tanto calor para desbordarse por cada pulgada de su cuerpo? Y la sencilla respuesta… Si. Ella lo besó de manera exigente y pasional. Tantas noches deseando tenerlo, tocarlo, eran al fin recompensadas. Solo un hombre en la tierra era el indicado para ella y ese era Darien Chiba.

Y ahora que lo sentía amoldarse a su cuerpo, sabía con certeza que jamás podría saciar sus ganas de amarlo, una vez con él no sería suficiente, se volvería adicta a sus labios, sus brazos, su cuerpo.

El beso se volvió mas profundo, alimentado por las promesas que en silencio se habían juramentado con el paso del tiempo, y ahí de pie en la sala, besando a Serena, Darien se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perderla, que había estado a punto de perder lo más valioso que tenía en la vida. Pues ella era la vida, sus sentidos sumergidos en el sabor y olor de ella, se lo confirmaban.

Él adoró besarla en ese instante, deslizando sus labios por el cuello terso de ella, deslizando sus manos a través de la suave y dorada cabellera, el olor que desprendía era tan exquisito y embriagador, no podía contenerse, anhelaba besarla hasta que su boca no resistiera más.

Ella besó a Darien como jamás lo había hecho, con hambre, con exigencia, tenía que saciar las necesidades que inundaban su alma, el deseo que surgía de sus más secretos sueños e ilusiones, el instinto de ambos dictaba el camino a seguir. No importaba quién controlara la situación, ella con su tacto y su lengua femenina derretía el cuerpo de Darien, mientras que él con sus labios, cubría el de Serena haciéndola sentir desfallecer de deseo.

Si existía el beso más largo de la historia, no importaba, ellos no querían un récord, sino grabarse en la memoria con los labios, el pelinegro llevó su lengua dentro de la boca femenina tan profundamente como lo haría cuando la tomara.

Lentamente se deslizaron sobre los pétalos de rosas desparramados en el piso de la estancia, él se colocó encima de ella y sin interrumpir el beso tan íntimo que compartían deslizó una mano bajo sus caderas, levantó las piernas de la rubia para que rodearan su cintura. Observarla mientras danzaba y sin poder tocarla, aumentaron el cauce de pasión delirante que lo inundaba internamente. Sus manos se deslizaron desde sus caderas mientras los brazos de Serena rodeaban su cuello y él levantó los velos de seda que cubrían la parte superior de sus largas y preciosas piernas. Acarició la piel a la altura el vientre y ella gimió contra sus labios cuando los pulgares masculinos encontraron la piel suave del interior de sus muslos.

El contacto entre ellos aumentó, todo desapareció, incluso el tiempo, solo podía verse a una mujer extasiada en los brazos de su amado. Serena enterró las manos en el pelo de Darien y lo besó hasta que ambos jadearon sin aliento. La muralla de necesidad que había crecido entre ellos, se derrumbó de manera instantánea cuando las manos del pelinegro encontraron sus pechos y sus curvas entibiaron las palmas con el contacto. Sus pezones estaban erectos, desafiantes y dispuestos a ser atendidos como reclamaban.

Darien clavó la mirada en sus ojos, observando con detenimiento cada uno de sus gestos, acunó su rostro con ambas manos, pidiendo permiso para ascender en su cuerpo. Concedido, ella tiró de su cabeza hacia las curvas de sus pechos, él quitó el sostén diminuto que los cubría y trazó un camino húmedo con su lengua a través de ellos, tirando firme y gentilmente con sus dientes antes de cerrar los labios sobre su pezón. Serena gritó por primera vez el nombre del pelinegro, emulando un sonido jadeante revelador de su propio deseo.

La distancia que aún separaba sus cuerpos quedo reducida a cero, cuando la rubia empujó sus caderas contra la pelvis de Darien, sus muslos encajaron cuál guante de encaje en manos de una doncella. El caderín de seda aun estaba ceñido al cuerpo de Serena y en un acto enceguecido de pasión, el chico desgarró la prenda. La pelirrubia gimió y se frotó contra él.

-Espera, aquí no… no de esta manera.

-Está bien, llévame a la cama -Dijo ella con una sonrisa curvando su labio inferior. Su risa encendió más su deseo, como el hierro caliente al introducirse en agua fresca.

-Tócame… -Serena colocó la mano masculina sobre su seno derecho, ante el contacto Darien gimió y se movió de manera lenta y erótica contra la pelvis de la rubia. La visión que ella le regalaba era exquisita, podía observarla sobre las mullidas sábanas, tendida con los muslos abiertos y dispuesta a recibirle.

Él la había colocado de espaldas sobre la cama, pero cambió de posición de tal manera que las piernas de Serena colgaron sobre sus brazos, y ella se sentó de cara a él, sus suaves manos se aferraron a su espalda, mientras que su feminidad desnuda quedó expuesta completamente para él.

Al levantar su rostro, Serena mostró un brillo travieso y único en su mirar, deslizó los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de su amado hasta llegar a la mejilla derecha y depositar suaves besos en sus párpados. Lo despojó lentamente de su camisa beige, le quitó el cinturón y desabrochó el pantalón negro, pero antes de continuar se detuvo abruptamente.

-Mientras practicaba el baile, me prometí que te haría perder el control -Ella recorrió con sus labios el pecho y con su lengua jugueteó suavemente con el pezón masculino mientras saboreaba su piel- Que te haría desear más y más…- y deslizó su mano hacia abajo, sobre su abdomen, abrió el pantalón, bajó el bóxer hasta que alcanzó su duro miembro.

Darien gimió y le sujetó el brazo, si su delicada mano se cerraba alrededor de él una vez, estallaría de placer. Tenía que hacer gala de su autocontrol y disciplinar su cuerpo para no actuar de manera precoz. Una confesión inesperada brotó de sus labios.

-Desde que te vi parada frente a mí, ataviada como una odalisca me volviste loco. Te observaba bailar y te imaginaba debajo de mí, moviendo tus caderas mientras te poseía.

Lo dicho dejó sin palabras a la rubia quién sonrío mientras lo contemplaba tiernamente, retrocedió para que el pelinegro no le robara un beso, incitándolo para que se lo robara y la abrazara con más fuerza mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Serena, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, siempre… -Las palabras nacían del corazón del hombre y ella sin dudarlo le ofreció una sonrisa

-¡Lo sabía! –Declaró a viva voz la joven mujer.

A medida que sus manos se deslizaban sobre la piel caliente de Serena, ella seguía moviéndose con sensualidad desenfrenada, abandonándose a las sensaciones que le producía. Alojó la palma de la mano en la feminidad tibia de la que pronto dejaría de ser doncella, ella gritó suavemente y su cuerpo se estremeció de placer.

-Te necesito en mí… ya no puedo más –Murmuró la fémina.

Podía observar el placer en el rostro de su novia, ella era pequeña en estructura comparada con él, necesitaba prepararla para no lastimarla al entrar en su intimidad. El placer se mezcló con asombro y deseo al observar que ella se frotaba salvajemente contra su mano, estaba lista para él.

Gentilmente introdujo la cabeza de su miembro dentro de la rubia, con cuidado por temor a lastimarla, era la primera vez de ella y debía ser gentil. Cuando se encontró con la resistencia de la barrera, hizo una pausa, Serena jadeó suavemente

-Baila, hazlo sobre mí –Suplicó el hombre con la garganta seca por el anhelo que inundaba su cuerpo.

La rubia no necesitó mayor invitación para presionarse a sí misma contra él, rozando agónicamente con la punta de sus pezones erguidos, el tórax firme y potente de Darien. Arqueó su espalda desnudando así su níveo cuello y dejándolo a merced del pelinegro. Ella lucía como una amazona rebelde montando a horcajadas sobre su regazo, la cintura estrecha y las caderas exuberantes, moviéndose tan lentamente lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sus ojos fulguraron lujuria cuando la mano femenina bajó hasta su vientre palpitante por la tensión que llenaba su interior y acarició de manera tenue la zona, se apoyó ligeramente en la cintura masculina para colocarse mejor y obtener mayor deleite al moverse.

-Eres grande -Dijo ella casi sin aliento- Debo acostumbrarme a sentirte en mi interior, pensé que realmente esto dolería –Suspiró después de un momento, antes de reanudar sus movimientos oscilatorios de cadera.

Cuando él comenzó a moverse lentamente y antes que ella gimiera sonoramente la silenció con un beso. La meció suavemente contra él hasta que cualquier huella de dolor en su precioso rostro se disolvió y sus ojos se iluminaron al vislumbrar lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Ella aumentó sus movimientos eróticos, mientras de manera sensual mordía su labio inferior con los dientes.

Él sonrió con perverso deleite mientras ella se abandonaba al juego de amarse sin reservas. La observó destilar sensualidad innata, navegando en los confines del placer mientras él empujaba a placer en su intimidad, friccionando exquisitamente el clítoris con su pelvis, haciendo que ella implorase más.

La levantó y cambió de lugar con ella, colocándola en la cama y arrodillándose para jalarla al borde de esta, incitándola a aumentar el vaivén de caderas y el ritmo de sus embestidas. Ella gritó y se estremeció contra él, una risa de liberación brotó de la boca masculina. Su sonrisa se convirtió al instante en un gemido ronco de descarga. La sensación del cuerpo de Serena estremeciéndose alrededor de él tan arduamente era más de lo que podía soportar y explotó dentro de ella.

Serena lo abrazó con mayor vehemencia, regalándole un último beso en la boca mientras con sus pulgares él recorría la red ligera de la sangre que marcaba la pérdida de su virginidad. Tenia inmensas ganas de poseerla nuevamente, pero debía aguantar estoicamente no hacerlo, ella era inexperta y no podía forzarla, además la noche era joven y tenía una vida completa para compartir con ella.

-Darien, tengo una duda –Musitó la pelinegra al tiempo que buscaba acomodarse mejor en la cama- ¿Cuándo reconociste que era yo la odalisca?

-Apenas entré al departamento y sentí tu aroma inundar el lugar – La rubia examinó su mirada, buscando algún destello de falsedad- Es verdad pequeña, es que tu esencia se ha quedado como huella indeleble en mi ser. Ahora dime tú Serena, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? A pesar de todo ¿Aún deseas ser la señora Chiba?

-Si, por siempre y para siempre, no dudaría ni un instante –Una traicionera lágrima se deslizó en su mejilla y finalizó su trayectoria al ser absorbida con un tierno beso del pelinegro.

-No llores amor, a menos que sea de felicidad –Observó con tranquilidad como su ahora mujer asentía y mostraba en su mano izquierda el anillo de compromiso que brillaba con un hermoso resplandor.

-¡Sorpresa! –Gritó con verdadera emoción, por que una mujer siempre guarda un as bajo la manga con tal de impresionar a los que ama.

-Lo conservaste a pesar de… -Ella no lo dejó continuar y lo besó de manera decidida al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas.

-¿Y como podré superar tus regalos? –Sonrió Darien, ella si que sabía sorprenderlo.

En silencio y mirando sus rostro desbordante de felicidad, reconoció que su deliciosa novia lo había impresionado por completo, primero el baile y luego la entrega al hacerle el amor, era difícil por no decir imposible que él pudiera superar con creces estos obsequios… o tal vez no tanto, él también podía darle sorpresas.

-"Cumpleaños Inolvidable" vaya que lo ha sido, gracias por ello ¿Y que te parecería que yo te diera una "Boda Perfecta"?

No eran necesarias más palabras, se fundieron en un abrazo que aumentó el deseo que ella había despertado segundos antes, permanecer sumergido en el cuerpo de la rubia fundidos como un solo ser, no había sido tan mala idea después de todo, ella emitió una sonrisa prometedora al sentirlo excitarse en su interior. Vaya manera de festejar un cumpleaños, cuál más envidiaría tal celebración ¿Acaso tú no?

_**Fin.**_

Mil gracias a todos por seguirnos en esta misión que por ocasiones creíamos era imposible, la verdad es que si seguimos adelante es por cada uno de nuestros bellos lectores, hemos presenciado todo tipo de situaciones en esta página que nos ha permitido desarrollarnos como fickers y compartir las fantasías que pasan por nuestras mentes, quizás nuestras historias son demasiado alternas, pero la verdad es que si quisiéramos una historia parecida al 100 con la original, solo deberíamos ver los dvd's o leer el manga, esto es Fan Faction, el lugar donde los fanáticos escribimos nuestras fantasías y las compartimos con aquellos que gustosamente las leen. Ustedes valen mil por que nos animan a seguir, no somos perfectas ¿pero quién lo es?

Esperamos de todo corazón verlos en nuestras historias siguientes y ya saben que quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas, solo tienen que acceder a nuestro perfil y mandarnos un correo a nuestro e-mail. A continuación agradecemos los reviews.

"_**sus reviews son como la gasolina que motiva la marcha de la máquina de nuestra inspiración"**_

**Ariasserena: **Gracias por las felicitaciones, como verás es más que fiesta lo que están haciendo los picarones de Serena y Darien, jejejejejeje, besitos amix.

**Isis Janet****: **Esperamos que este capi también te guste, y no tardamos tanto como la vez pasada, jejeje (creemos, anna y kelly mirando para otro lado) saluditos.

**Susy Granger**: No te preocupes, gracias por leernos, Si… ese Darien que no se da cuenta de que Serena solo quería entrenarse para darle le mejor de lo mejor, psstt, pero nunca es tarde ¿no? jijiji, smuaks amix, que estes mejor de salud.

**Patty ramirez de chiba**: Si la bailarina es Serena, jeje, y son demasiado orgullosos como para aceptar sus errores, sobre todo Darien, jejej, pero ahora el orgullo atrás, jiji, saludis.

**SereyDarien**: Esa era nuestra idea, (anna y kelly frotándose las manos) que Darien sufriera por haber sido cabezota (que malas que somos) pero todo castigo tiene su fin y ahora viene el deleite, jajajjaja.

**Alejaym**: Eso hija mas vale tarde que nunca, muajajajajjajaja, esta family es súper lerda con las actualizaciones, a propósito ¿cuando actualizas? jajajajjajajaa, espero que te guste esta mega reconciliación, te extrañamos muchooo.

**Patty-moon-de-chiva:** Gracias hijita bella, y sip la oda es Serena, jejejeje, pero Darien se dio cuenta rápido (mas le valía o lo pulverizábamos, jum) besotes, también te súper queremos

**Liebende lesung:** Jajajajaja, perdón, no es nuestra intención alargar la agonía pero no tardamos tanto en la actualización, wiii (por fin) y es verdad, jejejeje, espero nos perdones, porque somos unos soles, saluditos

**TAMYMOON**: Verdad, verdad, verdad, siiii, jajajajajajaja, y si valieron la pena las amenazas, actualizamos rápido (ojalá a la velocidad de la luz), chuicks.

**Sangoluna:** Hijita y sobrina, gracias por decir que te gustó, lo hicimos con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, y esperamos que te guste también el final, te queremos.

**Midmooon**: Siii es Serenita, (Anna quería ser la oda, pero no se pudo, jajajajjaja) ¿donde andas amix? hace mucho que no sabemos de ti, esperamos poder encontrarte pronto, te extrañamos.

**Agos2911**: Jajajjaja, somos conocidas en ff por las tortuguitas, pero aquí llegamos con la actualización, besotes sailor tuxeda (hace mucho que no decíamos así, jajá)

**DULCE 27**: Pobre Darien, sip ese orgullo es fatal, pero lo mejor es que ya se reconciliaron y si adivinaste con lemon (como no podría ser de otra manera xd)

**Afaya:** Si se reconciliaron y lo seguro es que… (perdiendo conexión, perdiendo conexión, jajajajaja) como verás se sacaron mas que chispas y no precisamente de enojo, saluditos y conéctate please.

**San***:** Sip como no podría ser de otra manera, la oda es serena, esperamos que te guste este capi también, besis.

**Cyndi (princesa lunar):** No te preocupes, estamos curándoles las heridas a papá y tío Darien, jajajajajjajaj, nosotras también te queremos mucho, besitos

**Maria Elisa:** No lo castigues, jejejeje, claro que es Sere, wiii, y ahora hay mas que reconciliación, muajajaja, saluditos

**Usakochiba01:** No fue nuestra intención (anna y kelly poniendo cara del gatito con botas de shrek) perdón, ejjejejee, pues ya no hagas huelga, levanta el paro please, jiji y no te preocupes que Darien anda en buenas manos, (las de nosotras) jajajajjajaja, un besote.

**Fernando: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos u por apoyarnos siempre en nuestros proyectos eres un Tenshi, my personal Tenshi (Kelly's love), esperamos como siempre tu comentario y sabes que te queremos mucho.

**Anneliese wayne chiba**: Los hombres son ciegos y sordos cuando se trata de creernos pero jeje en la cama todo cambia (uy que coment pervertido salió, jajaj)como verás Darien tuvo una mega recompensa, esperamos que te haya gustado hijita y sobrinita saluditos.

**Tenyou-Taisho: **¿Hemos ganado nuestra gasolina? Mira que nos hemos esforzado en el lemon, así que comenta que te ha parecido ¿vale? Por otro lado, gracias por tus bellas palabras, esperamos continuar con tu apoyo y que este final te agrade. Besos.

**Yas-Jaz:** ¿Dónde andas ingrata? Te nos has perdido de órbita, es fin, espero que leas el capi final y digas que te ha parecido. Te queremos y hay varios que quieren conocerte, así que aparece pronto. Smuacksss.

**SILVANA:** Hola hermana, gracias por los dos reviews, jejeje, esperamos que te guste este capi también, besos.

**Serena ramos:** Gracias hijita por decir eso, por cierto ¿donde andas? te extrañamos, esperamos seguir superando tus expectativas y aquí el ansiado lemon, un bexote.

**Marina&&&:** No, no era broma, jejej, aunque muchos pensaron que lo era, y he aquí la actualización, saludis.

**ANGELICA SM:** ¿Yo llorar por ti? jajajajajjajaja, soy mala (esa es anna, yo nada que ver dice kelly) y si era una sorpresa pero Darien no se dio cuenta, snif pero todo tiene remedio, jejeje como habrás visto en el capi, smuacks.

**Sailor charito:** Holis nueva lectora, hija y sobrina, jaja, bienvenida, gracias por decir que te gustó, y esperemos que el último capi también, besitos, te queremos mucho.

**El conejo:**Hola amado conejo (amado y malvado conejo), tienes razón, el amor si es verdadero triunfa y creo que por acertar te mereces muchas recompensas, un beso es poco (hay esta anna, ya le dio el golpe del amor), en fin conejo, mil gracias por dejarnos tu opinión y como todo mundo ya sabía Serena era la odalisca, seríamos incapaces de separar a una pareja tan enamorada. Esperamos que el final te haya gustado.


End file.
